


The Truth Behind His Life

by Strailo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Angst, Breaking and Entering, But they like it and so do I, Complete, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, DEAL WITH IT, Drabbles, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I blame my readers., It grew a frickin' plot, M/M, M/M/M, Magic, Mediums, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Seriously I blame them, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Somewhat drabble like at first., Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, buffy and willow being bitches, hints of f/m, m/m - Freeform, only a few hundred words long, seriously, supposed to be drabbles, this was NOT supposed to be a chapter story, until like chapter 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew who he was. He knew who his family was. He was getting out of dodge while the getting was good. Getting a boyfriend was just the cherry on top of the full sundae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Word count: 883  
> Characters: Jack and Selena  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Batman or Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I make absolutely no money on this.  
> AN: Now, this has been edited to death. I hear one complaint and you’re not getting an answer. That is all.
> 
> The history below is kinda mine, but it was hinted at in the comics when it came to the Joker. So I took it and used it, adding details.
> 
> Edited: September 10, 2012
> 
> *~*~*~*

The beginning was a dark night, before Batman came onto the scene, before there was a Superman and long before Spiderman swung his way into the hearts of the New York people. A man, his hair dark green and sickly looking, was snarling at a beautiful young woman, who could be no older then 18 years of age. The man himself looked no older then the woman.  
  
“I can’t believe that we have to do this though,” the woman whispered softly, shifting a bundle in her arms. Looking down, she moved the blanket that wrapped around a child no more then a few days old and smiled sadly.   
  
“I know, but neither of us is ready for a child. On top of that, I have a fiancé. I never should have slept with you in the first place,” the man growled, bouncing on the balls of his feet, his left eyebrow twitching in annoyance. “Come on, let’s get going. We have a long trip ahead of us and we need to tuck the kid into the back before the rain starts,” he told the dark haired woman, who sighed softly and nodded, getting into the car that they were standing by.  
  
Moving around to the driver’s side door, the man slid in and started the car, making sure that the music was soft enough that it wouldn’t bother the babe in the back seat. The woman finally climbed in completely after buckling the child into his car seat. Settling down, she positioned a pillow behind her back and settled back into the seat, looking down at the child.  
  
“Let’s do this,” she finally said, her voice twisted with resignation and sadness as she stroked over the head covered in soft brown fuzz. “I think, if I have to give him up, I’m going to name him.”  
  
“What will you call him?” the man asked after pulling out onto the road, heading out of the city, his eyes glued to the road as rain poured down from the heavens. She sighed softly in return and continued to stare at the child.   
  
“I don’t know yet,” she admitted as the car drove onto the bridge leading out of Gotham city. The man looked in his rear view window and watches her as she pulled out a bottle to feed the fussing child. Turning his eyes back, he relaxed and continues to drive to the one city that was far enough away from Gotham that no one would connect them with their child.  
  
It was three days later when they pulled up to the orphanage that they had chosen when they discovered she had been pregnant. It had a high adoption rate and was the best around and they knew that their child would do fine, even if he did grow up in the orphanage.   
  
Walking up to the doors, they slipped into the main room and signed in, before moving to wait for the person they were there to see to come out. Sighing softly, they settled down, putting everything that they had for the child down around their feet. It included a diaper bag, several bottles, several canisters of powered baby formula and wet formula, clothes, a few toys, a few things for future years and a note that would be given to the child when the child was old enough to understand and not hate them for putting the child up for adoption.   
  
Soon, they were being led back into a private office to fill out the forms and say their goodbyes. Making sure that everything that had come with the child was to stay with the child, they said their good byes, the man finally filling out the baby’s name on the birth certificate, something that would be given with the note.  
  
“Alexander LaVelle. He shall take on his adoptive last name, so he can not be burdened with either of ours,” the woman said, handing the now named child over to a nice man that had helped them. Walking out of the orphanage and to the car, she turned to stare at the building and sighed, ignoring the fact that it was once more starting to rain around them.  
  
“Selena, we need to go,” the man said softly, his eyes watching her closely as he desperately ignored a small voice telling him to bash her head in. He needed to take his pills, but first, she needed to get into the car and out of the rain.  
  
“Coming, Jack,” she finally murmured and climbed in, Jack following close behind, taking his pill. “Do you really think that we did the right thing?”  
  
“Yeah. At least now, he’ll be able to live a normal life. We don’t have to worry that he’ll turn into a psychopath or end up in one of the hundreds of gangs. He’s safe,” Jack replied, pulling away from the orphanage. ‘At least I hope so,’ he thought to himself, sending up what would turn out to be one of the last prayers that he ever said. He hoped his child was happy.  
  
And that he wouldn’t hate them when he found out why he had been given up. Because really, who wanted a mother who had a boyfriend who was abusive and a father who was schizophrenic?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life   
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Chapter: 2  
> Characters: Various  
> Word count: 596  
> AN: Another chapter edited and reposted. I am going through the chapters, as seen here, and editing. Reviews are nice.
> 
> Edited: September 10, 2012 
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

“He’s a freak! He was born a freak and his parents are freaks! His father’s nuttier then a nut and his mothers’ a cat with a bat fetish!” trickled through the wood of his walls and doors, making him flinch. Sighing, he waited for the moment he could finally get out of the house.

 

Finally leave and start his drive to Gotham city. He just had to get to the attic and all of his stuff that was stashed up there.

 

Listening, he smiled as the shouting finally became muffled telling him that his ‘parents’ were in another room, farther from him. Sliding off his bed and grabbing a duffle bag, he moved to the door and opened it up. It sounded like they were in the basement and wouldn’t hear him raiding the attic. That was good. Putting the duffle bag down onto the ground, he grabbed the step ladder and moved up it, opening the latch to get to the main ladder.

 

Making sure the step ladder was out of the way, he climbed up into the attic, moving to the small store room that he kept everything he wanted in. Joyce would be hiding most of his stuff for him until he found a home of his own but most of it was coming with. He was lucky he had a pen pal that was willing to put him up for a few weeks while he found a job and saved money. There was even an offer to be his roommate if he couldn’t find a good roommate or apartment.

 

Sighing, Xander grabbed the boxes and started to move them to sit near the front door, moving quietly up and down the stairs. He could hear the basement TV on and knew that his parents were either fighting some more or were creating moonshine once more. Either way, it would be a while before they came up again.

 

And that worked for him. No matter what happened, he didn’t want them to see the real him, the him who had to hide his looks with a glamour and natural magic. The him who cross dressed just because no one expected it.

 

Shaking his head and grabbing the last of his boxes, he found the important document lock box and opened it up, sighing happily. His real ID’s, passports, the insurance for the two who were his legal parents, his birth certificates and the adoption papers were still there, along with 4 debit cards all in his name and his credit cards.

 

He hated to lie to his friends but they had pushed him away one to many times, and he was tired of hiding. Dick knew about him, about the fact that he had to hide who he was and that he would be rooming with a bi cross dresser.

 

Not that he minded all that much.

 

It also helped that Dick has been born into the same world as he had, not that his parents really acknowledged that part. Sighing, Xander shook his head and idly played with his bracelet before sliding out of the attic one last time.

 

Putting the ladder up, he grabbed his now stuffed duffle bag and walked down the stairs. Collecting the boxes, he walked outside to the jeep that he had scrimped and saved to buy from a cousin in LA. He was glad that he didn’t have to survive with his Uncle Rorys junker.

 

Packing everything up, he climbed in and left the Harris house, not looking back at the hell house of his childhood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Chapter: 3  
> Characters: Angel, Joyce, Buffy, Xander and Penn  
> Word Count: 953  
> AN: So…Yes, Penn was a real character in Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer but he never popped up in the show. He was more of a side, he was there but he’s not any more character. He was one of Angelus’ Childe. So…yeah.
> 
> Edited: September 10, 2012 
> 
> *~*~*

 

He was alone; away from giggling females and surprised vampires.

 

Closing the door behind him, Xander shivered as his glamour finally dropped, feeling as if something slick and cold was sliding off of him, leaving him slimmer, softer. Moving over to the bed, he eyed himself in Buffy’s vanity mirror with a frown as he dropped his back pack onto the comforter covered bed.

 

“The price of power can create some rather odd forms,” he snorted before reaching up to undo his hair from the rather tight bun. Letting his hair just flop down his back, he turned from the mirror and stripped out of his clothing. Pulling out new clothes from his bag, he started to redress, tugging on the specialized underwear for cross-dressers.

 

As he dressed, he mused about what was going on downstairs. He had no doubt that Joyce and Buffy were going through his stuff, helping to separate what was going with him and what was staying while Angel and Penn tried to figure out what was going on.

 

And wasn’t that a kicker?

 

The supposedly utterly psycho, makes-Dru-look-like-a-bloody-kitten Penn was helping the Slayer and her friends keep the Hellmouth steady. Pausing as he tugged on a pair of jeans with vines creeping up the sides of his legs, he snorted and laughed lightly at the thought. Who had known that one Childe of Angel would pop up and ask to be his Childe again if it meant getting away from Dru and her ‘games’.

 

Smirking and shaking his head again, Xander finished pulling on his pants before grabbing a rather long shirt, one that he liked when trying to pass off a tom boy instead of a guy in girls clothing. Sliding the shirt on, he sat down on the bed and bent over to tug on a pair of socks as he continued to think.

 

His family was well known for their power in the right circles. Not that Willow, Giles, Angel or Penn were part of the right circles. Rather Buffy and her mother were, seeing as Buffy was the Slayer and Joyce was just a great mother figure with a bit of her own power that wasn’t enough to do much beyond casting some protection spells and circles. The others never knew since his parents were so far into the bottles that any power that they had after the adoption spell was squashed and his birth parents…well, he wasn’t quite sure about them.

 

Sighing, he tugged on a pair of simple sneakers with bright green laces before standing up and packing his original clothes into a plastic bag. Closing his back pack up, he used Buffy’s extra brush to work out any kinks in his hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. Finding himself acceptable for a long trip, he nodded and headed towards the stairs, hearing the conversation even from there.

 

“What do you mean Xander isn’t what we think he is?” Angel could be heard growling, drawing a smile to Xander’s lips. He and Angel would never get along, at least on the surface. He could walk in the light with Buffy and he couldn’t and it irked the dark vampire sometimes.

 

“Just what I said, buster, so don’t you snarl at me,” Joyce snipped back, forcing Xander to swallow his laughter. Clearing his throat, Xander padded downstairs, drawing the eyes of the others, Penn looking over the top of his half, gold lensed glasses, while Angel just stared and Buffy smiled happily. Joyce moved to meet him and drew him into a hug.

 

“What did you tell them?” he asked, pulling back enough to look at the woman who was just about an inch taller than him. Apparently he shared the same height as Buffy, and didn’t that just tweak a guys’ ego.

 

“I told them that you were a born witch and that you looked quite a bit different. As to why you look so different, I’ll let you tell them that,” she replied, watching Xander nod and smile at her.

 

“Alright. So uh, how about you guys sit, if you don’t mind,” Xander said softly, turning to the two vampires and clearing his throat. “As you know my family has lived on the Hellmouth for generations. I myself am a Hellmouth baby, or so I was told, at least born over an inactive one. But I’m also a born witch as Joyce said. I was born into the power.”

 

“What do you mean born into power?” Penn asked finally having sat down on the couch with Angel, his voice soft and smooth.

 

“I mean that my family has been part of the Goddess and her power ever since they were in Ireland and just nothing more than small clans running around. We’ve had it for centuries but my family isn’t as big as it used to be, making the magic a bit more concentrated,” Xander said, sitting down in the arm chair, Buffy perching next to him. “Since it is, the consequences are a bit interesting. They’re nothing bad, just interesting.”

 

“How does this pertain to you looking like a girl?” Angel finally asked, barely keeping his voice solid as his leg bounced. He wasn’t trying to hide his impatience to know what the hell was going on and it made Xander nearly want to laugh at the other man.

 

“It’s my consequence. Every so often, someone in my family changes their looks from what it was supposed to be. I’m the only one in about 20 years to have this happen to but it helps me with my cross dressing,” the small male replied, crossing his legs and sitting back, getting ready to tell his friends his families history.

 

The two vampires were in for a world of surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life   
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Chapter: 4  
> Characters: Various  
> Word count: 596  
> AN: Another chapter edited and reposted. I am going through the chapters, as seen here, and editing. Reviews are nice.
> 
> Edited: September 10, 2012 
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Two days later found Xander driving into Gotham city around dusk. He had driven nearly the entire two days with rest, feeling the need to get as far away from Sunnydale as soon as possible. Brushing a bit of hair out of his face, he grabbed his phone, attaching the headset to it as he pulled into a grocery store parking lot. Calling Dick, he smirked at the grunt he got once the other answered the phone.

 

“I didn’t get you post work out, did I?” he asked teasingly as he listened to the heavy breathing.

 

“Right in the middle of my treadmill work out, brat,” the man teased back, pounding feet following the words. Xander snickered a few more times as he finally found a parking spot. “I take it you’re in town?”

 

“Yeah and at a grocery store. I’m going to pick some things up and then I’ll drive to our place afterwards. I should be there before you leave for your night job,” the slim male told his new room mate, getting out of his car. Closing the door behind him, Xander headed for the front door, hair swinging as he fixed the rather large shirt he was wearing. Tight jeans sat over boots that clicked as he walked, the entire outfit designed to hide the weapons on his body, none of them made from any kind of man made metal.

 

“Pick up some milk would you?” Dick asked, the sounds of beeping coming over the line.

 

“Let me guess, you ran out after you went on a milk binge again?” Xander hummed, grabbing a car and padding into the aisles, stopping by the bread first.

 

“Kinda. I was watching Tim while Bruce was off after someone,” Dick replied. Xander once more snickered as he grabbed various items from the shelves. “How did the telling of the vamps go?” he asked, changing subjects quickly.

 

“It went. They were not happy to say the least,” the cross dresser replied, wrinkling his nose as he looked over cookie mixes. “But they understood where I was coming from and didn’t stay mad for long. Sent me off with a few things they said I would need. Including some rather nice gothic clothes.”

 

“Sounds like you got spoiled,” the other snorted, his smile evident in his tone, even over the phone line.

 

“Yeah. Got some nice dressy outfits, a few things I can slink around in or go  out on dates in, that sort of thing,” was the reply, Xander’s voice becoming soft as he thought of the 3 vampires he had left behind.

 

“Can’t wait to see. You’re my date for a party, charity, by the way,” Dick said, his smirk carrying in his tone.

 

“Oh, peachy, really,” Xander huffed, grabbing a gallon of milk before grabbing his soy milk. Putting them both into the basket, he headed for the frozen food section. “When do I have to look pretty for you?”

 

“Tomorrow. Enough time for you to take over your room and the kitchen. Sorry for springing this on you but it was sprung on me to,” Dick hummed, getting a soft snort from Xander.

 

“Let me guess, Bruce popped up, told you about the party, told you to bring a date and disappeared,” the small man said, grabbing a few more items before heading to check out.

 

“Pretty much,” Dick sang. Xander rolled his eyes as he unloaded his cart.

 

“Peachy. Listen, I’m checking out now, I’ll be there in about 10 to 20 minutes,” he said. Saying their goodbyes, Xander hung his phone up before paying for his food.

 

*~*~*

 

Sitting in his chair, he looked at the newspaper in his hands and tapped his fingers on the table before him. Red lips frowned lightly before he picked up his cup and sipped the iced tea that Harley had made for him. Despite the fact that she was bat shit crazy, she was pretty good at being domestic.

 

Tossing the paper aside, he got up and walked over to his lover as she fixed a tear in his jacket.

 

“Looks like we have to crash a party, sweetness,” he hummed, pressing a kiss to blond locks. Pretty blue eyes looked up at him as full pink lips smiled.

 

“I’ll get out the good costumes then, puddin’” was the chirped reply. Joker just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Chapter: 5  
> Characters: Dick, Xander  
> Word Count: 614  
> AN: Another one! All done with this one. I like the fact that with this story I’m not expected to write LONG chapters for this one. It helps me to write and for the story to flow. For now, enjoy and I’m off to write the next part. ^_^
> 
> Edited: September 10, 2012

  
*~*~*~*

Smoothing out his skirt, Xander moved over to his bed and sat down upon it, the thick bedding crinkling under his weight. Tugging on his chosen boots for the night, he looked in his mirror, eyeing the dress he had chosen to wear to the charity party. It was simple in design, the skirt sweeping the floor only to split open up to his thighs. The shirt itself was low collared and sat low on his shoulders under a modern version of a corset.

The dress it self was a dark gray color with dark gold accents, including the golden flowers that cascaded down the side. The corset was the same color as the dress but had black threading instead of gold while the throngs were dyed a dark tanned color.

Dick had whistled at it when Xander had shown it to him as he had unpacked, making the cross dresser blush lightly.

Making sure that the matching ankle boots were in place, Xander stood up once more and moved to put on the various accessories. A choker with a tiger’s eye surrounded by white gold, a simple charm bracelet and hair sticks holding his hair back in a loose bun completed his preparations. Adding just a bit of peach colored body power to his skin, Xander eyed the entire effect before nodding in approval.

Smiling as his date knocked on his bedroom door, Xander walked over to it and opened the door, the sight of Dick greeting him. Running his eyes over the others slim but strong form clad in a rather flattering tuxedo, Xander let loose a soft appreciative whistle.

“Did Bruce make you get such a sweet looking tuxie?” he asked, grabbing his fall wrap from its spot on a chair.

“Yeah. You were right about your vamps and their gifts,” Dick hummed, watching fishnet clad legs move, deciding that if he ever went completely gay instead of the bi that he was, Xander would be on the top of his list. Hell, he already was, right under Barbra. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, I am, drool boy,” Xander teased, pushing a loose strand of hair back. “Let’s go smooze and convince the penny pinching rich that they should part with their money.”

“Sounds so bad,” the older male snorted, shaking his head and offering his arm to Xander.

“Come on, the media is already waiting to see who my date is since I’m not taking Barbra. How they found out that detail, I will never know.”

“Poor baby. Come on, lets go make them wonder some more since your car is up here and I don’t do limos,” Xander purred, pulling his wrap on and taking the offered arm with a smile.

“Good thing I told the driver to cancel our pick up,” the other man hummed, rolling his eyes and leading the way to the car. He was really starting to rethink his promise to himself about not dating roommates. The male on his arm was just too damn pretty for his own good.

Shaking his head, he opened the door to his passenger side door, helping his room mate get in the car. Making sure none of the skirt would get caught, Dick closed the door and moved around to the drivers side, getting in.

“You can call me Alex while at the party if you want to. Avoid all the awkward questions that seem to pop up around cross dressers,” Xander suddenly said as he bucked up. Dick smiled and nodded as he started the car, heading to the party and driving past the media.

It was going to be an interesting night, that he knew for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Chapter: 6  
> Word Count: 574  
> AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Okay, so I'm still 4 hours off but still. I have my nice spiked coffee (Irish cream okay? Balies or something like that) and have had some chicken tacos.
> 
> I'm going to go finish off my other partially typed item before reading some more and then working on a story that has been sitting on my damn computer for two years! *headdesk* I finally rewrote the bitch. 
> 
> *staggers off*
> 
> Edited: September 10, 2012

  
*~*~*~*

Looking around with bored eyes, Xander sipped his soda, one finger tapping idly as he watched as Bruce Wayne made the women around him swoon.

It kinda annoyed him actually.

Shifting to watch Dick move through the crowd, he couldn’t help but admire the smooth grace that he moved with, liking how he looked in his tuxedo. He had said it once, he would say it again: Dick looked good in a tux. Smiling lightly as the other came up to him and laid a hand on his lower back, Xander tilted his head to the side.

“What has you bouncing?” Xander asked behind his glass as Dick used his own to block his answer.

“The usual. Joker is supposed to be dropping by,” Dick said, getting a raised eyebrow and dark eyes looking at him with curiosity.

“So we’re to play bait?” the smaller male asked, getting a smirk in reply. “Good thing I like dangerous jewelry.”

“How so?” Dick asked, reaching up to stroke a bit of Xander’s hair out of his face.

“Hair sticks can be turned into blades,” Xander replied, enjoying the touch. “Very deadly blades.”

“Nice,” Dick snickered as the sound of breaking glass filled the air along with the sounds of crazed laughter. “Our guests are here. Be back in a flash.” Waving the other off, Xander looked to the buffet and picked up a plate, setting his glass down on an empty tray that was held by a waiter. Plucking a couple of slices of a soft white cheese and a complementing sweet cracker up, he idly stepped past someone who was trying to get away.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? A party? And no one invited us?” rang out over the crowd as they moved closer to each other. Xander ignored it and chose a small bunch of grapes before moving on down the table. Humming, he plucked a couple of meat pieces up and nibbled them with a bit of his cheese. Ignoring the hyena that came up to him, he found a chair and sat down. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow at the rather interesting hyena and finished his bite.

“Sit.”

The hyena sat down and Xander smirked, tossing it a bit of meat. “Good boy,” he hummed.

“Hey! What did you do to my baby?” a high voice exclaimed near him. Looking up, he stared at the one who was called Harlequin, or Harley for short.

“He just knows a bigger predator when he sees one,” Xander replied, looking over the room and seeing Gothams resident heros already cleaning up Jokers goons. “You need a better class of henchmen. Really, they’re a joke and a rather pathetic one to,” he criticized before pushing a bit of hair back and pulling one of his hair sticks free.

Playing with it, he watched Harley huff and stalk off to complain to the Joker.

“Your mother is rather odd,” Xander told the hyena who just huffed and covered his nose with a paw. Settling the stick into his lap, he settled back to finish off his food, occasionally tossing a piece of something to his companion. He ignored the general din that was going on behind him. Watching as Nightwing skidded past him before running back the way he had come from, Xander eyed the other with a smirk.

Now, he just had to wait for papi dearest to make an appearance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Chapter: 7  
> Word Count: 602  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ANYTHING outside of the plot. This is known. Deal.  
> AN: Oh, look. I updated this story! Yes! Nearly 6 months later. I know, spank me, spank me hard. Just be careful, I’ve been sick and busy. 
> 
> Okay, so enjoy. Reviews are lovely if you have time. *licks at the nice people*
> 
> Edited: September 10, 2012
> 
> *

~*~*~*

It wasn’t long before Xander was faced with a clown like man who had hair that reminded him of Oz’s after a bad dye job. So it looked as if this was the man how had given up on him all those years ago.

He wasn’t very impressed, but the maniacal smile was pretty good. He’s still seen scarier in a 2 foot demon that looked like a miniature penis that had gotten away from its owner.

“So, Harley tells me that you tamed one of her babies by being the badder predator. How did you do that?” the Joker drawled as Xander ate another bite of his food. The cross dresser smiling sweetly, flashing slightly longer than normal canines at the villain. Wiping his lips, he crossed his legs and fingered his hair sticks, acting as he was making sure that it would stay in his lap.

“I suppose you can say that it’s a left over from where I used to live and what I used to do for a while there,” he drawled, giving nothing away as he continued to fiddle with the hair stick.

“Oh? Is that so? Why aren’t you screaming with the rest of the pathetic insects?” the green haired male drawled in return, causing Xander to snort as he looked around them, watching a goon go flying.

“I’ve seen scarier. Scary is a 5 foot 4 blond cheerleader with PMS and no chocolate in sight. Very scary is a 5 foot 5 brunette cheerleader queen with the tongue of a viper on a GOOD day with PMS and no midol or chocolate in sight,” the younger of the two replied, tossing a bit of meat to the whining hyena. The Joker paused at that and shivered as he remembered when Harley had gone on a rampage during the one time that they didn’t have midol or chocolate in stock. He had learned long ago to keep a good stock of chocolate and other such things.

“Don’t tell me you had to deal with that,” Joker whimpered, watching as Xander raised and eyebrow and nodded.

“Since I was 15. I’m now 19 years of age. Just turned 19 actually. So I dealt with that for about four years,” he mused, shrugging his shoulders. “Why are you bothering the nice, rich people? Not that I really care, but I’m curious.” Joker barked out a laugh as his goons tried to continue working, only to run into the Batman and Nightwing, being used as ping pong balls between the two fighters.

“We’re here for the fun of it,” he cackled, making Xander raise an eyebrow once more. “Alright, I’m here for the annoyance factor,” the villain huffed.

“Good boy. Behind you,” Xander drawled, watching as the Joker turned around, meeting Nightwings fist. After that, Xander was quick to move out of the way, the hyena lopping off after Harley called for him.

Unfortunately, at least in the Batman’s eyes, the Joker got away. The jewelry was returned and the charity ball was disbanded for the night.

Xander thanked every deity out there for that simple fact, more then happy to strip out of his dress and take a hot, lingering shower. Dressing in a pair of lounging pants and a comfortable shirt, he plopped down into a chair across from his friend, looking at the other as he gave him a look.

“Go ahead, ask,” Xander prodded, watching Dicks eyes sparkle in curiosity.

“So what was that with the Joker? Why didn’t you do anything?”

“Well, it starts 19 years ago, give or take a couple of weeks…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Chapter: 8  
> Fandom: Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Characters: Xander, Dick, Joker, Harley  
> Word count: 1,115  
> AN: And nearly a year later, she pops up with something for you. Yeah, shoot me. If you guys will look to Fanfiction.net (faerys delight), or Adultfanfiction.net (faery) you will discover that I have been a busy bee, if not sick and tired lately. This story fell to the wayside but now I’m back and able to play with my boys!
> 
> So enjoy this long chapter. 
> 
> Edited: September 10, 2012

  
*~*~*~*

“Well, it starts 19 years ago, give or take a couple of weeks and my parents, names unknown and history unshared mind you, dropped me off at an orphanage. At least that’s the official story. The not so official one includes an affair and a couple of interesting characters,” Xander sighed, running a hand through his hair with a frown to his lips.

“So…your parents gave you up?” Dick asked, pulling his legs up to sit Indian style on the chair, Xander pouting at the easy grace of his friend.

“Yeah, they did. What they told the person who handled my case, on a strictly off the record basis mind you, was that they had had an affair and I was the result. It didn’t help that my biological mother was in a relationship that was abusive at the time and that my biological fathers mind was already twisting in a bad, bad way,” he hummed, running his fingers through his hair, feeling his hair curl, his nose wrinkling in response. “My biological parents aren’t known by their original names, but rather by the names that they use to do their naughty, naughty deeds.”

“So…they’re criminals?” Dick asked, a feeling of slight worry growing. “Do they know what you look like?” he asked, voice slightly squeaky.

“Well, one does now, not that he would recognize me,” Xander snarked, smirking at the horror on Dicks face. “Yes, daddy dearest is the one known as the Joker, formally known as Jake. Not that you’re gonna find a lot of information on him since he was once part of a very underground mob scene, more so then you find now days. His records were wiped when he started going over the edge.”

“His mind…”

“Is a broken vase put together haphazardly by doctors who didn’t know how to treat his particular form of schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder,” was the finished sentence. “Or that’s what I’ve gathered from what I was able to glen from my own research.”

“Who have you talked with?” Dick asked, curious about what kind of research Xander had done in his time. He knew that the other man was connected to a world beyond the dark world of criminals and the freaks that he and his family fought, but outside of that, he didn’t know.

“A few clans who are connected to the human mafia that Joker was connected with. They have long memories and an amazing filing system that holds everything that you could ever want to know…as long as you know how to read it or you know one that’s willing to translate for you,” Xander hummed, stretching out on the couch and wiggling his toes. “His mind is better, but he’s still more sociopathic then psychotic. He knows what’s right and wrong, he just doesn’t fucking care about that. He’s in it to feel something beyond what ever he feels right now.”

“So…when he attacks…he’s doing it to feel something beyond the rage or the psychotic need to make everyone around him laugh,” Dick summarized, getting a nod with a sweet smile from his companion.

“Yeah. My biological mother on the other hand is generally a good girl, but she likes the pretties. She’s just like the cats that she loves so much,” he said, watching the light dawn in Dick’s eyes.

“Catwoman, otherwise known as Selena Kyle,” the fighter drawled, getting a smug smirk from Xander that reminded him a bit too much of Catwoman’s smile. Shaking his head, he snorted lightly and rested his chin on one fist, gazing at his friend. “Only you would have two of the most dangerous criminals as parents. Do you think they’ll put two and two together and figure out who you are?”

“Considering they named me? Yeah, they probably will if they get interested enough in me,” Xander hummed softly, playing with the hem of his shirt. “But in the case of the Joker, he’ll put two and two together and get duck.”

“Funny,” Dick drawled, getting a laugh from the other man.

“Yeah, I know,” Xander teased. “Come on. Ask me more about my childhood and the other things that are running through your mind. I want to continue to blow your little mind.”

“Mean brat,” Dick snorted, leaning back with a smirk. “Alright, so tell me oh great one…”

*~*~*~*

Watching Harley play around on her computer, hunting down any kind of information about the pretty boy that they had met at the ball, Joker frowned and swirled his cup around. He wasn’t drinking something like whiskey, rather wanting to keep his mind as clear as he it could be with the way it was, but was drinking something stronger then juice. Sighing, he sipped his rum and coke, heavy on the coke, before looking at one particular box.

If the Bat and Brats ever found the box, he had no doubt they would be able to find out about his life before he broke and the child that he had let go so as to not drag with him. He still had fragmented memories, but they were more like dreams of a time long before he was alive.

Harley knew what was in the box. Despite the fact that she was nearly as insane as he wask, she was still scary brilliant and knew when to keep secrets. That box held his past and she knew it.

She had been the last doctor that had tried to help piece his mind back together after all, but in the end she had ended up just as broken as he. Not that he had meant that to happen, but it had. The people they had worked with had made it impossible to keep any semblance of sanity after all.

“Harley,” Joker called out, standing from his chair, suspenders hanging by his hips as he walked over to her.

“Yes, Mr. J?” she chirped, looking over at him with big eyes, face devoid of makeup.

“Look up Alexander LaVelle. I think we’ll find our dear pretty boy if it is who I think it is,” Joker hummed, sounding rather calm and sane at that moment. Harley gazed at him with a knowing look, knowing that the only person on the earth that could calm the man’s mind down enough to work in a straight line for once was his lost son.

“Alright, Mr. J,” she said softly, turning back to the computer and working to find the information that eluded her, mocked her. She was going to find out who the pretty male was, and if it was her lover’s son, then it looked like their little family had just grown.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: BTVS/Batman  
> Word count: 1,047  
> Characters: Selena (Catwoman), Harley, Joker  
> AN: I am posting this now because I have to warn you guys. I’m ALMOST done with writing one of my stories and I want to get it out of the way. I’m about 4 or 5 chapters away from the very end of that story. Once it’s written and typed, I will be posting it ever week. Once it’s completely posted…this story shall resume in being posted.
> 
> Why am I doing this? So I have time to write other stories. If you want to read my other works, you can find me on AFF.net under Faery (or just search for this story).
> 
> During this time, I will be writing up future chapters of this story. I have two other chapters, but I’m also finishing Like a Bullet (my NaNo novel). 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and readership!
> 
> Edited: September 10, 2012
> 
> Please note that I shall post the rest of this story once I finish posting He's an Idiot 4. That will be August 2, 2013. Thank you for your patience. *nods*

*~*~*~*

Staring out of the window, Selena played with her necklace as Isis sat at her feet, gazing up at her human with green eyes that spoke of the cats worry.

“Why did he come here?” Selena finally asked, looking down to her familiar, getting a curious meow in response. “Why did Xander have to come now? He was doing so well away from here.” A quiet purr of comfort filled the condo as the young woman moved to sit down on the couch. She barely blinked as the familiar clowned face appeared in her window.

“So you know too huh?” the Joker asked, sitting down next to his ex-girlfriend and fellow criminal.

“I found him when he turned 14 and kept tabs on him without anyone knowing,” Selena replied, lips quirking upwards into a little smile. He was raised in a place called Sunnydale, which turned out to be neither a good thing or a bad thing. I was thinking of getting a hold of him…tell him who his family was.”

“Us or your past?” Joker asked in curiosity. Looking over, Selena found that the broken minded man didn’t really show his insanity.

“My family. There is a lot I never told you, much less anyone else and he needs to know it all,” she said softly.

“I saw him at that ball thing that Harley and I hit a few days ago. I didn’t know that he was who he is at the time,” the man hummed, running a hand over his green hair, a couple of the strands falling over his forehead. “He was looking good in a dress and made one of Harleys hyenas calm down.”

“More than likely something left over from the life he lived in Sunnydale,” Selena mused, Isis curling up against her hip. “I don’t know a whole lot about his life. I tried not to look into him all that much, not wanting to draw attention to him. Did your Harley find anything?”

“A few things. He graduated just this May from Sunnydale High School, which had blown up during his graduation ceremony,” Joker said, one leg bouncing as the sound of bells perked Selena’s ears. “Harley girl here was nice enough to print out what we could find out about him. Figured you would want the information. By the by, he apparently hid what he looked like.”

“Thank you, Joker, Harley,” Selena said, taking the folder that was handed over to her by a red clad hand.

“It’s not a problem, doll,” Harley chirped, smiling at the pretty woman that she had been jealous about the woman and her past with her lover. But she had gotten over that after a while and a few talks with Joker. Those two had ended long ago when Selena had disappeared, only to return as the ever ambiguous Catwoman. “So, are you gonna talk with him soon?” she asked, Selena nodding in return.

“Yes, I will. He’s staying with that Dick Grayson,” the slightly older woman stated with a soft smile on her lips. “I can only hope that he won’t toss me out on my ass without listening to what I have to say. Hopefully he’ll believe me and not call me completely nuts.”

“He won’t. His town is rather…off, more so then Gotham actually,” Joker snorted, smirking at the brunette woman, who raised an eyebrow at the man. “The murder rate is up in the double digits, or at least they were until a few years ago, about the same time Alexander lost a close friend and met this one chick named Buffy Summers. All of the information is in the folder.”

“Again, thank you,” Selena said, flipping open the folder, knowing that the two next to her wouldn’t do anything while she was reading.

She read about the two who had adopted their child before moving to Sunnydale, only days after they had given him up. His grades showed that he had had little interest in school but the notes about him showed that he was smart. That trend worked all the way through his school years.

“He was questioned in relation to the explosion at his graduation?” Selena asked, looking at the Joker who just shrugged with a frown tugging at his lips. “And the police…they sound like they’re the criminals. The way they harped after Xander and his friends make the Gotham police force seem like kittens and puppies,” she said, voice rising upwards before Harley reached over and placed her hand over her fellow woman’s mouth.

“Calm down and continue to read, suga’,” the harlequin thief drawled, moving her hand from Selena’s mouth. The cat lover nodded and started to read the information that Harley had dug up.

“I really need to figure out your sources,” Selena hummed as he continued to read. Frowning, she flipped between two pages, eyes dark in thought. “How many mayors with the same name where there and why did he have a hard on for Alexander?”

“Apparently there was one for every generation since the founding of the town,” Harley stated. “I…that is…well, it sounds completely nuts, but one of my contacts said that he was a human warlock that was immortal and trying to gain the abilities of a demon,” she continued.

“I thought that those were just rumors,” Selena sighed, closing the folder and placing it down onto her coffee table, upsetting Isis who yowled as she ran for the bedroom.

“What do you mean, Selena?” Joker asked, eyes narrowing as Harley leant forward, blue eyes dancing with her curiosity.

“What I’m about to tell you can not leave this condo,” Selena stated, the two nodding in agreement. “There are more out there then just humans and freaks of criminal nature. There are demons, witches and other creatures of the night that humans all thing are nothing more than myths and legends.”

“Are you kidding me?” Joker asked, eyes wide as he half stood, Selena shaking her head. “So, how do you know all of this?” he asked, sounding as if his breath had been punched out of him.

“My family are a bunch of mediums, witches and seers,” she stated, lips thin. “Not me so much, but I carry the possibilities in my blood and genes.”


	10. The Truth Behind His Life 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Part: 10  
> Characters: Harley, Joker, Selena, Nightwing, Xander  
> Word count: 1,097  
> AN: Wow...so long time no see on this story, hasn't it been? *chuckles* I am sorry about that you guys but I had a few other things to finish off before this one. I have other stories waiting for this to be finished so enjoy this time. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Say what now?” Harley asked. The Joker’s eyes were wide as he stared at his ex-lover and now close friend.

 

‘ _Or as close as two criminals can get_ ,’ he silently mused.

 

“Like I said, there are a lot of creatures out there that make most of the people and criminals of Gotham look rather normal,” Selena hummed, lips thinning as she flipped the folder open again. “Due to my family’s abilities, we have contacts in that world that gives us information on what is going on. The mayor, the information about the man…I just thought that it was rumors. He was a warlock, an oath breaker, or so we think. And he was trying to become an immortal the hard way.”

 

“So, Alexander went up against a guy who couldn’t be killed?” Joker asked, his mind twitching at the thought that his child could be like him.

 

“If he had gone up against the man before the final ritual, I would have worried, but since it was at the end of it? The man wasn’t immortal by then, but still very dangerous,” she said, leaning back with the report in the hand. “The explosion was probably the closest thing that they could get to a volcano.”

 

“So this has happened before?” Joker asked, eyebrows rising upwards.

 

“Once that I know of. This particular ritual takes lot of steps and take thousands of years to complete, or can,” Selena explained, running a hand through her hair with a slight frown on her lips. “From what I gathered, they figured Alexander was the brains behind the explosions but they didn’t have any proof for it.”

 

“So, he got your brains and my tendencies for explosions,” Joker laughed, smile spreading as he shook his head.

  
”Indeed,” the brunette snorted, shaking her head at the males glee at the new information.

 

“It also looks as if the Sunnydale school system sucks. They favored some people and hated others,” Harley said, voice serious. “Almost as if they were out to get your kid for whatever reason.”

 

“Probably due to his blood. I’ve heard that Sunnydale tends to try to keep those with power,” Selena replied.

 

“Well if they were trying to keep him, it didn’t work, or so it seems,” the Joker drawled, eyes narrowing as he thought about what had been done to his sweet child. His only piece of true sanity that had been left in the world had been mistreated.

 

Pushing the thoughts aside, the insane clown stared at his ex-lover as she and Harley once more started to go over the file. It was amazing how the two got along, even with how his blond lover tended to act even more like a loon than himself sometimes.

 

It was alarming to his odd, off, fractured mind to be with the two who were as calm as they were.

 

“Do you think he’s strange from living there?” he suddenly asked, Harley and Selena looking over to him with curious expressions. “I ask because, let’s face it girls, we’re not the sanest bunch. Add in Sunnydales influence? It’s a valid question,” he stated, making the two women exchange looks.

 

“Well, you never know. At least not until you talk to him. That is if he didn’t inherit my ability to be slippery if I really want to be,” Selena drawled, standing up and moving to a file cabinet. Opening the locked container, she knelt down and placed the information that Harley had found next to the other information she had found on Alexander over the years.

 

“Do you think I can get copies of your information?” Harley asked, standing up from her spot, the Joker watching with a vaguely curious expression on his face. Selena stood up, shoving the drawer closed with one food and locking the file cabinet once more.

 

“Of course. Not that I was able to find anything on him as good as your information,” she said as the other woman smiled brightly.

 

“I had time to look. Still do since Mr. J and I are layin’ low for a while since the Batman and his clan are looking for us after that ball,” she said, waving one hand. “You on the other hand are very busy,” Harley continued, Selena smiling as Joker stood in his lazy, graceful way.

 

“Come along, my dear. It is time to scurry back to our little nest once more,” Joker drawled, eyes sparkling.

 

“Comin’, puddin’!” Harley chirped, bouncing after the man as Selena watched them leave, a soft smile dancing on her lips.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Lowering the sound wand, Nightwing looked over to his companion and raised an eyebrow as Xander removed his headphones. Reaching up, the hero removed his own, eyebrow heading for his hair line as the lean man hummed lowly.

 

“Magic users?” Nightwing asked lowly, breaking down the listening equipment and tucking it away into a black box.

 

“Well, it would explain my odd ability to retain any information from spirits, including a copy of the spirits themselves,” Xander mused, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Indeed,” was the dry reply, the shorter male giving him a low powered glare. Xander turned back to the window of Selenas bedroom. Nightwing took the chance to appreciate the view of his roommates backside before him.

 

Xander had decided to wear an entirely black outfit, or so it seemed, so he could stay hidden for the most part. He wore black jeans that conformed to his legs, hips and ass while a long sleeved shirt covered his upper torso, acting like a second skin. Simple black tennis shoes sat on his feet, making no noise as he moved. Over that, he wore a coat that could be flipped to a dark crimson color, the hem brushing the ground with every step he took.

 

All in all, pretty good looking in Nightwing’s eyes; not that he would ever admit that to the younger man. But by the smirk he was getting, Xander already knew about his feelings.

 

“How pissed is Batman gonna be when he finds out you used the equipment in such a way?” he asked as he pulled his hood upwards, covering his head and shadowing most of his face.

 

“Very. He might come to try to glare you into submission,” Nightwing said, getting a bark of laughter.

 

“He can try. A pissed off Angel who has to deal with his grandchilde is scarier,” Xander drawled as he headed for the fire escape. “I’m heading home.  
  


“See ya there,” Nightwing said as his friend disappeared down the side of the building.


	11. The Truth Behind His Life 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Part: 11  
> Characters: Xander, Nightwing, Batman  
> Word count: 880  
> AN: So, the Bats has finally appeared. >3

 

It had been a dozen nights since they had listened in on Selena, Joker and Harley talk about Selena’s family, adding to the information that Xander had already known about. Since then, he had taken to walking the streets in his darker colored outfits, ranging from skirts that swept the floor all the way up to pants that hugged every curve that he had.

 

Dick had also taken to following him around when he went to the darker side of town, but they hadn’t seen the Batman, not at the time. He didn’t doubt that the man would show up eventually. It was just a matter of time before he did pop up to talk, or as Dick had said, demand to know just who Xander was.

 

Xander looked forward to working his well honed evasion skills against the rather famous Batman.

 

Sitting on the edge of a roof, Xander idly played with a bit of dark hair as he watched the people down below headed home. Or if they were brave enough, their night shift jobs. He was waiting for Dick to get back from his rounds as Nightwing so they could go home.

 

The sound of cloth settling down made him look up and raise an eyebrow with a curious expression on his face as he looked over his shoulder.

 

“I was wondering just when you would appear out of thin air,” Xander drawled, rotating around so he could place his feet on the roof. Standing up, he smoothed his skirt down and waited out the glaring coming from the cowled hero. “You know, I’ve seen fiercer glares on hell hound puppies that were just born,” he stated, looking innocently up at Batman.

 

“Why is Nightwing following you and skirting his duties?” Batman growled.

 

“I believe he’s following me,” he drawled. “Said something about me being a trouble magnet. Wasn’t my fault a few small time gangs decided that I was easy pickings because I was in a skirt.” Looking at a nail, he pulled out a nail file and smoothed down the catch on it. Batman growled, making Xander muse that it was pretty good for a human.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Me?” Xander asked in return, eyes wide as he gazed at Batman, trying to pull off an even more innocent look. “I’m just a normal, everyday cross dresser with some interesting friends. Why do you ask?”

 

“There’s no information on you. No where,” Batman stated, looming as Xander continued to file his nails.

 

“Yes there is. Under my full name. Probably a few files that you need security clearance to check out, but it’s there,” he said, eyes glinting in the cities light. “You just haven’t looked in the right places.”

 

“I’ve looked everywhere,” Batman drawled, eyes dark behind his mask as Xander moved away from the edge.

 

“Everywhere, where humans store things at the least, or rather, the legal and gray areas,” Xander returned, putting his nail file away, finding it fun to cross words with the hero before him. “There are more places to look if you have the contacts, much like Nightwing has.”

 

“What places?” Batman asked as he watched the lean male walk around the roof, completely at ease.

 

“Batman, there are more places out there then just legal and illegal. You know this world holds shades of gray, but there are shades of black and white out there. There is more to this world,” Xander said, smirking, “than you could possibly comprehend with your mind closed to the possibilities.”

 

“That’s not an answer,” Batman growled, making Xander snicker and shake his head.

 

“Yes it is, Bats. He gave you all of the information you needed, you just need to figure it out,” Nightwing drawled as he placed his grappling hook back into his belt. “You just need to work those brain muscles of yours in a different way. Ask the right questions.”

 

“How do you know?” Batman asked.

 

“Asks a lot of questions, doesn’t he?” Xander asked, making Nightwing smirk and nod.

 

“He does,” the younger hero drawled. “As for how I know, I’ve done the same thing that you’re doing, but I figured things out a whole lot faster because I’m flexible about my perception of reality, what’s real, and what’s not.”

 

“I see,” Batman said, eyes narrowing as Xander smirked, watching them with eyes that were much too knowledgeable for someone so young. He knew that he was 19 and had barely graduated from high school, had several friends that he rarely spoke with and was looking for something.

 

But all of that had come from Barbra and Dick. He had found nothing on the young man in his searches.

 

“Who are you?” Batman asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Me? I’m just a normal cross dresser,” Xander drawled as he moved to the roof top doorway.

 

“What are you?” Batman snarled, getting two smirks from the two.

 

“Good question. You’re on the right track,” Nightwing said, barking out a laugh.

 

“I’m The White Knight, Batman,” Xander drawled, smirking as he opened the door. “I’m from Sunnydale. That system is something else.” With that, he left, the door closing as Nightwing used his grappling hook to scale down the wall, leaving Batman to muse over the words of the young enigma.

 


	12. The Truth Behind His Life 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Batman/Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
> Characters: Barbra, Dick  
> Part: 12  
> Word count: 1,333  
> AN: Figured I’d get this up and done with before I crashed out here hard and since I may just stay off tomorrow. Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Sitting across from Barbra, Dick sipped at his coffee, waiting for the red head before him to start her interrogation. She had been badgered him into coming out with her so they could ‘talk’ and had told him to leave Xander behind. Not that the cross dresser minded all that much, having been planning on watching a marathon of Star Trek followed by watching the newest shows that had caught his attention.

 

“So, you might as well ask me what you want to ask,” he finally said, nodding to the waitress when she refreshed his coffee without prompting. “Thank you.”

 

The two watched her walk away before Barbra looked to Dick again. “Who the fuck is Xander? I mean really.” The question didn’t surprise him one bit as he poured a tiny thing of flavored creamer into his coffee.

 

“He’s Alexander Harris, Sunnydale resident turned Gotham resident and my roommate, Barbra,” Dick replied, meeting her eyes with his own as he smirked.

 

“Don’t yank me around about this shit, Dick Grayson. I can’t find shit about him outside of his school records, tax records and other extremely plain records,” Barbra snorted, jabbing a spoon at him.

 

“Than you have already found everything out about him that is there,” Dick said. “At least if that’s what you’re saying.”

 

“It’s like everything about him has disappeared into a black hole,” she complained, slapping a file down onto the counter. “On top of that, he doesn’t even look like he used to,” she complained, flipping the file open to show him a picture of Xander. The short hair and lanky body hidden by horrible clothes were recognizable. So were the giant chocolate eyes that gazed out from over full lips. He had to admit his glamour had been close to what he really looked like.

 

“Looks like he usually does. He just dresses in skirts and dresses and has long hair now,” he said, smiling at his friend, shrugging.

 

“Usually does? Bull,” Barbra snorted, folding her arms as Dick drank from his coffee cup, gazing at her from over the rim. “He’s shorter, slimmer. It’s almost as he was using all sorts of things to hide his true looks.”

 

“He’s the same height and size as he was in Sunnydale, he just holds himself different and dresses differently, Barbra,” Dick said after a few minutes of looking at her with a searching gaze. “I’m really curious as to why you and Bruce are so hot to think Xander is a bad guy when he’s not.”

 

“He lives with you, Dick. How the hell do you keep your night job a secret huh?” she hissed, eyes narrowing.

 

“Didn’t Bruce tell you? Xander already knows. He actually put it together all on his own, when we were first corresponding,” was the bored reply. “Put the information out there about us together with the pictures, called me and chewed me out for getting hurt against Killer Croc.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us? We could have done damage control,” Barbra yelped before looking around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them. Dick snorted and shook his head.

 

“So you could go and try to intimidate a teenager in a town that makes Gotham seem like a playground? I don’t think so,” Dick stated. “Oh yeah, you would have been laughed out of Sunnydale if you didn’t end up dead. Have you looked at the stats for that town?”

 

“Not really,” Barbra admitted, Dick reaching out to flip to the stats that he knew was in the file. Pointing to them, he sat back as she read over the statistics, blanching at just how high they were, starting from the day the population had grown to over 100 people. It looked as if the death toll had fallen about the time that Xander had started going to his sophomore year of high school. “How the fuck did he survive?” Barbra asked, voice breathless with her shock.

 

“He called his graduating class the highest amount graduating. They unfortunately did lose about 14 classmates during the gas explosion,” Dick stated, eyes thoughtful as he gazed out of the windows. “He himself walked away with a majorly sprained ankle and his wrist that healed just before he got here. Lost a possible boyfriend in that explosion to,” he told his friend, Barbra gazing at him with a horrified expression. “He’s like anyone who has lived there for over a year, Barbra. His survival extinct would scare Batman, and the Bat family holds nothing against the people he had gone against just to survive.”

 

“But…why can’t I find any of this information? Where is it?” she hissed, leaning forward, her eyes dark and flashing.

 

“You looked up Xander, so you got the files that were his,” Dick pointed out as he put his coffee cup aside, their food arriving. “You didn’t search out Sunnydale and all the possible information connected to him. Like I told Bruce, it’s there. All you have to do is stop expecting it to fall into your lap. You both aren’t looking, aren’t seeing what’s right there.”

 

“Bruce said that he wouldn’t talk,” Barbra told him, pulling apart her hamburger to put it back together the way she wanted it.

 

“Because he demanded answers like he usually does,” Dick said as he spread some ketchup onto his own burger, removing the red onion off of it. “Xander would happily tell him once he tells someone that information. He won’t talk until then. I know because I put things together from what he told me and our talk after the ball that Joker had crashed. We talk because I came prepared with information.”

 

“Why is he so damn willing to talk with you?” Barbra grumped, biting into her burger as she glared at Dick. The man just smiled and chewed on his own bite, eyebrow raised.

 

“Because I respect the fact that what he has seen would make all of the villains we go against seem like puppy dogs,” Dick said, waving a fry at her. “I respect the fact that he knows things that would give you nightmares for the rest of your life.”

 

“And we don’t,” Barbra said, the two falling quiet as they ate their lunch. She was thinking about what she did know and didn’t know about one Alexander LaVelle Harris. She wondered also if she truly knew her friend, knew his likes and dislikes.

 

Dick on the other hand was thinking about how Bruce and Barbra both were going over board with trying to figure out who Xander was. The cross dresser didn’t talk about himself often, granted, but he didn’t hide who he was or had been at one time. He was smart, and he knew how to say something without saying anything at all, a talent that drove those who never got close to him crazy.

 

Looking at Barbra, he chewed a fry and contemplated his friend as she picked at her food. Dick had a feeling that she was trying to figure out just what he meant by seeing for once. Her and Bruce both would have conniption fits if they knew about the supernatural and paranormal world. Granted, they went up against some of the freakiest people out there, but most of that was genetic mutation and not paranormal happenings.

 

Shaking the thought away, he finished his lunch and coffee before wiping his hands off on a napkin. Barbra finished her own lunch and signaled the waitress for the check. “I’m gonna head for home, Barbra. I think you have a lot to think about, especially about what I said about seeing,” Dick told her, laying out his half of the check, staring at her with a smile.

 

“Yeah, I suppose so. I’ll call you soon,” Barbra replied, watching as Dick stood and left, leaving her with a spinning mind and even more questions running around in her head, making her wonder just how she would answer them all.


	13. The Truth Behind His Life 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Part: 13  
> Characters: Angel, Xander, Penn, Spike  
> Word count: 1,283  
> AN: And here we go with chapter 13. :3 Doing pretty good people.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Picking up his cell phone, Star Trek playing in the back ground and Dick out to lunch with Barbra, Xander flipped it open and found the number that he wanted.  Flopping back, he listened to the line ring as he waited for the one he wanted for someone to answer. Of course, he was likely to be chewed out for calling during the day time.

 

“Xander, luv, why are you calling at 12 in the bloody afternoon?” Spike growled, making Xander chuckle.

 

“Well, I’m alone, my roommate is off somewhere and I figured that I should check in with you guys. Find out what’s going on in Sunnydale while I’m here with Gotham,” Xander drawled, playing with his remote. Spike snorted, the sound of squeaking coming over the line.

 

“Let me get Peaches up, Xan,” Spike said. Xander snickered into the phone as he listened to the vampire move about his house, more then likely waking Angel if the growling he could hear coming from the other side was any indication. “Shut up, Peaches. Xans on the line. Penn, you lug, up with ya,” the blond vampire grumped as he put the phone onto speaker.

 

Xanders amused laughter came over loud and clear. “I do hope I didn’t interrupt anything, Angel, Penn.”

 

“That was earlier, Alexander,” Penn replied, a smile dancing on his lips. Angel rolled his eyes and laid a smack onto his ass, making the vampire yelp and pout.

 

“Now, now, no games when I’m on the line,” Xander drawled, pulling three pairs of eyes to the phone still held in Spikes hand.

 

“Hello, Xander,” Angel greeted as he sat up, leaving room for his grandchilde to sit. “How is Gotham? Your mission there?” he asked.

 

“Well enough, the mission that is,” Xander replied. “I found them and now all I have to do is actually talk to them,” he told the three vampires.

 

“And staying in Gotham?” Angel prompted as Penn draped himself over his chest, the young vampire reaching out to pull Spike down.

 

“In some ways, it feels like Sunnydale, but in others, it’s not. Kinda boring really,” Xander admitted. Spike raised one blond eyebrow as blue eyes looked up at Angel.

 

“You sound like you wonder why you are even there,” Spike said, Xander sighing heavily on the other end.

 

“It’s not that,” he started. “I just keep getting harassed by a certain Bat. The gender bender bat is bugging me too just by following me the fuck around. I can’t lead them to one of the clubs; I haven’t really been able to see Gotham’s over lord because of them. I’ve been able to contact her, but I really do need to see her up close and personal.”

 

“Good luck, Alexander,” Penn rumbled, fingers stroking over Spike’s side.

 

“So what are you going to do about the Bats?” Angel asked, smoothing a hand through Penn’s hair, wishing that they were closer to the young cross dresser.

 

“I’m going to be alone for the rest of the day and I heard that they’ll be busy with something else tonight,” Xander told them. “So I’m going to drop by the clubs tonight.”

 

“Take care when you go, Xander. Some of the people who will be there aren’t demons, just insane,” Angel cautioned.

 

“I know, Angel, I know. I’m taking a few toys that Dick gave me, so I’ll be covered that way,” Xander said, Penn letting a leer spread over his lips.

 

“Toys, Alexander? What kind of toys?” he asked, getting a choked moan from Xander.

 

“Not those kinds. Angel, I thought you would have fucked his perverseness out of him by now,” Xander teased, making Angel and Spike laugh as Penn just smirked.

 

“I tried, but it didn’t work all that well,” Angel replied, Spike leering and wiggling his eyebrows at them. “Now, what kind of toys were you given?”

 

“Ah, let’s see. A butterfly knife with a wrist holster, a switch blade with a hip holster. I also have a couple of styles of tasers that I can hide on my person. He also gave me a few canisters of serious pepper spray,” Xander replied.

 

“Well, damn, you have a small arsenal there, luv,” Spike chuckled, getting one from the young human over the line.

 

“And I have permits as a private worker to carry them all,” he stated, sounding smug. “Since I have knowledge and I can get into places that cops can’t, I’m a valuable resource.”

 

“Are you now?” Spike snickered, leaning into Penn’s hand when he reached out to smooth a hand through bleached curls.

 

“Yep. Tell me how things are going there at Sunnydale, you guys,” Xander said, the sound of ice clinking making their ears perk up.

 

“Things are going as well as it can be expected,” Angel slowly said, the three vampires sharing looks.

 

“I can hear the looks and hesitation even over the phone, you three,” Xander stated as he poured a drink. “Now tell me, what’s been happening there?”

 

“It’s been rather nuts here, Xander. Buffy has been slipping on the patrols again, trying to restart our relationship and hasn’t been too happy with us not stopping you from leaving,” Angel started.

 

“I thought she was fine with me coming to Gotham,” Xander mused.

  
”She was up until they figured out just how much money you spent on food and just how much respect you had as a normal human fighting the nasties of the night,” Penn said after a few moments of silence. “Along with the research that you had done for them.”

 

“So she lost her trick pony and wants it back,” Xander summarized, sounding disgusted at the thought of it all.

 

“Pretty much,” Penn said, sitting up and leaning over Angel. “Your friend Willow has also been acting differently. Her magic is present to the point where we had to go to a well trusted friend to make sure that she hadn’t laid any unwanted spells on us,” he continued.

 

“Did you find any?” Xander asked, worry evident in his voice.

 

“Yeah, there were some found,” Angle stated, listening to Xander blow out a shaky breath. “Just tracking spells and warning spells, but we did have them removed and seals placed on us to stop any magic done on us that we don’t’ want done. Giles and Joyce followed our example and chewed her out. There’s a coven coming to help stop the addiction.”

 

“Good. Angel, does Buffy know that your soul is stuck tight because of Willows spell?” Xander asked slowly. Angel stared at the phone that was still held by Spike, trying to figure out that answer.

 

“We’re not sure, luv,” Spike finally replied. “There’s a chance the she does know, but she hasn’t said anything outright.”

 

“Then again, she has caught all three of us kissing and touching in various pairings. She’s called both me and Spike sluts and cheaters in a round about way,” Penn continued, Angel smoothing a hand over both of their backs.

 

“Again, not outright,” Angel said, settling back against the head board. “Snippy comments, threatening to stake them has been high on her likes. We rarely actually go to the meetings, instead we just call Giles and find out what things are going on.”

 

“I see,” Xander said, voice low, thoughtful as he looked out of the window. “I’m thinking I’m going to swing by a well known witch here, see if she can’t ink some protections against magic for me. I’ll call those two eventually. What are your plans?”

 

“We bought a hotel called the Hyperion and will be moving there next month,” Penn said happily, sparking off a happier conversation between the four of them. 


	14. The Truth Behind His Life 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Part: 14  
> Characters: Joker, Harley, Xander  
> Word count: 1,189  
> AN: Another Chapter, another Friday. I hope that everyone had a wonderful holiday!
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Stepping from his bed room, rubber chicken filled with crumbled brick held at the ready, the Joker sneered at the thought of someone daring to break into their lair. ‘ _The balls this guy must have_ ,’ he thought to himself as he came around the hallway corner and into the kitchen.

 

“Oh sweet Goddess! I’ve seen parental dick!” The scream of horror followed by a swish of skirt made the Joker pause before blinking and taking in the turned body of his wayward child.

 

“Alexander?” he asked in surprise, the dark head nodding. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“Trying to make coffee, but apparently I’m being blinded by your state of undress,” Xander whined, not turning around. “Can you please go get dressed and maybe wake Harley? I came to chat,” he continued, reaching out to pick up a can of coffee, waving it.

 

“Yeah, sure, kid,” Joker snicker, whistling as he headed back to the bedroom. “Harley, baby! Get dressed! The child of my loin’s came to visit!”

“Really, sugar?” Harley squealed as she jumped out of bed. Joker had to pause and enjoy the lush curves and strong muscles of his lover’s body that was usually hidden by her costume. “Come on, Joker, stop leerin’ and get dressed,” she laughed, pulling on a plain work out shirt and a pair of sweat pants, not even bothering with her blond hair. Skipping out, she squealed wordlessly and pulled a bewildered Xander into a tight hug before pulling away and looking him over with a critical eye.

 

“Hello. You’re Harley, right?” Xander asked in greeting, getting a beaming smile.

 

“That I am. And you, my dear, are much to skinny,” she stated, shoving him out of the living room where Joker was already sitting and smiling at them. “You and puddin’ talk while I make something to eat,” Harley ordered, leaving the two blinking after her.

 

“My coffee,” Xander pouted, Harley coming out with a tray full of sugar, creamers and two large cups of coffee. “Thank you,” he chirped, finally sitting down with his cup after adding a bit of sugar. Harley was quick to disappear into the kitchen once more, leaving them alone.

 

“So why did you come by and break in?” Joker drawled, gazing over the rim of his coffee cup at Xander. The young man gazed back and stirred his own drink, eyes dark, watchful. They reminded the criminal of Selena’s eyes when she was watching, waiting for the right moment to strike.

 

“I came to speak with you,” Xander finally said, placing the cup aside, lacing his fingers together to rest on his lap. “I’m sure that you know just who I am, beyond the fact that I’m your child with one Selena Kyle.”

 

“Harley does some amazing research,” Joker confirmed, nodding his head. “But a lot came from Selena herself.”

 

“Yeah, I heard that part,” Xander said as he crossed his legs. At the man’s look, he just smiled sweetly and said, “Having one of the Bat family on speed dial comes in handy.”

 

“Sneaky,” Joker chuckled, his child still smiling at him in return. “So what exactly are you here for?” he asked.

 

“I’m here to give you the low down before I go and tell Selena all about my life,” Xander replied, leaning his chin onto one fist.

 

“Gonna let me ask all my questions?” His answer was a quick nod which he returned. “So, begin my dear child, while my mind holds out for you.”

 

“It’ll always hold out for me,” Xander stated. “Now then, my story starts when the Harris’ adopted me from the orphanage that you two dropped me off at. From my memories, I was treated well. Or as well as those two could treat a kid working so often. I think in those first 8 years, I saw a babysitter more then I saw them and I preferred the babysitter to the coolness that I got from them.”

 

“Why the hell did they adopt you if all they would do with you is what they did?” Harley asked as she came in with a large tray of finger foods. Xander raised an eyebrow at the speediness of her before shaking his head, braid swaying.

 

“Because a child was a status symbol amongst their co-workers at the Mayors office,” Xander drawled, reaching forward and plucking a slice of melon off of the tray. “They worked at the Mayors office up until I turned 9 and then they were transferred to a lower office. That’s about the time their descent into the bottle started.”

 

“So they were alcoholics,” Joker stated. Xander nodded as he bit into the piece of fruit. “Did they ever hit you?”

 

“They tried, but the threat of all of their drinks turning into cats piss stopped them rather fast,” Xander said, eyes wide and innocent. “That was entirely accidental by the way, at least if it was me. I never quite figured out how that happened.”

 

“Sounds like you were well protected in that town,” Joker mused, the younger male nodding. “So what happened during your sophomore year?”

 

“Buffy came to town and brought with her all sorts of problems,” Xander stated. “She set off a damn prophecy, setting the Master loose. She then fucked me and several people over by fucking a cursed vampire, which set a psychotic master vampire demon loose. And then she didn’t go after him, leaving him loose and able to kill a few people. Of course, this was all during the time that we were supposed to be planning for the Mayors attack, not that I knew a whole lot since she decided that I should be on the fray,” he finished.

 

“Why is that important? And remember, I have very little information to work from,” Joker said.

 

“I was possessed by the oba of a hyena pack and a solider during Halloween due to a chaos sorcerer,” Xander stated.

 

“Please don’t tell me you’re the only one with any tactician knowledge,” Joker groaned before letting loose a howl of pain at the smirk on Xander’s lips.

 

“What’s up pudding’?” Harley asked, coming out with a spoon in one hand and a pot in another.

 

“He just found out how idiotic some of my friends could be,” Xander said, eyeing the pot. “Cassarole?”

 

“Yep. Chicken with some nice cheddar,” Harley replied, smiling brightly. “You can take the leftovers home with ya when ya leave.”

 

“Thank you, Harley,” Xander said as she once more disappeared into the kitchen with a bounce. “I also lost my best friend and crush at the time, Jesse, to the stake bait bitch, Darla.”

 

“Is she dead?” Joker asked, perking up, eyes bright as he rubbed his hands together. Xander just eyed him and popped a piece of cheese into his mouth.

 

“Yep. And you want to know what’s ironic?” he asked, waving another piece of fruit at his father.

 

“What?” Joker asked, smirking at the mischievous look on his child’s face.

 

“She created the one who staked her and he’s now a good friend,” he snickered, sending Joker into peals of laughter.


	15. The Truth Behind His Life 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Chapter: 17  
> Characters: Joker, Nightwing   
> Word count: 1,319  
> AN: So I ended up getting sick on Friday and Saturday so you’re gonna get this chapter a little late. :3 Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*

He was sitting on the edge of a roof, the smooth concrete under him rounded, chipped a bit; probably from the grappling hooks that the Bat family used to get around. Sighing and taking out a battered pack of cigarettes, he tapped one out of it and lit it, the cherry glowing brightly, illuminating his white face and green hair much better then the city lights around him.

 

Joker had come up here to the top of the building that hid his and Harley’s lair to think about the meeting with his child, eyes glazed as he thought of things. Including his child, the one that had grown up so well without him or Selena. Despite the fact that the kid had crap ass parents, Xander had grown up to be amazing resilient, brave and smart.

 

Joker had no doubt that a good amount of Xander’s brains came from Selena and were put to being used as street smarts instead of book smarts. Leaning back, he plucked the cigarette from the corner of his mouth and blew out smoke, watching the white cloud dissipate quickly into the night air. Scowling at the cherry red ember, he flicked the gray that had accumulated and continued thinking about the young cross dresser that come to bug him just a day earlier.

 

Xander had been a surprise to the clown. He had been happy, bright and loving but with such a sharp edge to himself. It was like looking at himself before his insanity had gotten the best of him, sending him over the deep end where he splashed about in the slimy evil that he had found there.

 

Chuckling, the Joker flicked his cigarette over the edge. “I’m such a sentimental sap,” he snorted to himself.

 

“I wouldn’t say that. I would say that you were just surprised that Xander wasn’t what you were expecting of your child.”

 

Joker turned his head and smirked at the costumed hero that perched on the edge of the door and stair roof, looking bored as he smirked back. He wasn’t very surprised to see Nightwing, especially considering that it was well known that they were seen often hanging out while Xander walked the down and dirty streets of Gotham.

 

“So, what brings you to my perky little roof top?” he asked, voice cackling and laughing once more. “It’s a rather lovely surprise, but I’m afraid I don’t have any tea and biscuits to offer ya.” Nightwings’ lip quirked upwards as he easily hopped off of the stair well roof and walked over to Joker, keeping a respectful distance from him. He had learned long ago that as long as the criminal clown didn’t feel cornered, he wouldn’t attack out of instinct.

 

Batman still didn’t get that fact, not really noticing it about him, being more interested in the next move that was coming his way.

 

“I’m sure I can deal with not having any tea or biscuits, but are you willing to share a cigarette?” Nightwing asked, sitting on the edge of the roof, knowing that if need be he could drop off the edge and plunge to the ground as he used a hook to stop his fall. Joker smirked and pulled out the pack, tossing it and his lighter over. Taking one out and handing both items back when he had his cigarette lit, the hero sighed as he blew out smoke. “I rarely do this, so don’t think that me smoking this one cigarette will affect me to damn much,” he warned with a teasing edge.

 

“Not a problem, ducks,” the Joker chuckled, shaking his head with a smile and pulling out another one for himself. “So…?”

 

“I’m here to answer any and all questions you have, within a limited amount of subjects though,” Nightwing stated as he blew out a stream of smoke, hidden eyes gazing at him. “Xander is…complicated, let’s just say that. He has more layers than a damn onion, that’s for sure.”

 

“I figured. He’s surprisingly a lot like Selena,” Joker mused, rubbing at his bottom lip, fingers holding his cigarette. “Which shocks the insanity out of me.”

 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Snorting, Nightwing finished off his own cigarette before tossing it over the edge and out into the empty street. The two watched the still burning ember tumble end over end until the street lights below swallowed it whole. “Let me tell ya, it was interesting to get to know him through his letters. They only show a few of those lovely layers and not in as much detail as I would have liked. When I first met him, color me shocked, man…”

 

“You wrote him? Really?” Joker asked, giving Nightwing a ‘Get real’ look which sent his companion into peals of laughter.

 

“Yeah, really. I do have a life outside of being Nightwing man. Batman…sometimes I’m not sure, but I do have a life,” he snorted as he finally got himself under control. Joker just shook his head and smiled slightly.

 

“I never would have thought it,” he drawled, his cigarette disappearing over the side as he once more turned to gaze over the city view. “So, tell me about Xander?”

 

“Xander…despite all that he has seen, has done and felt, is still very open with his heart. Granted, he’s liable to rabbit should he feel insecure in a situation,” Nightwing mused, tilting his head back to look up at the sky. “He’s also going to have trouble making really good, close friendships with anyone who doesn’t know about the demon side of the world, much less anything else that is connected with lives like ours, Joker. He’s been hurt, burned so badly I’m surprised that I was able to get to know him in any way.”

 

“Kinda sounds like how I used ta be,” Joker sighed, running his hands through green hair, mussing the locks from their hairspray prison once more. Swinging his legs around so that his feet was on solid ground once more, he leant his elbows onto his knees and looked to the watching hero.

 

“Is he happy here? I mean, really, truly happy and not just faking it. I don’t think I could stand it if he wasn’t happy with how his life had gone so far,” Joker said lowly, seriously as his locked eyes with Nightwing.

 

“He’s as happy as he can be right now. He has Batman riding his ass about who the hell he is but he keeps telling him that he should look deeper. That he needs to stop looking with a closed mind and open his a little so he can figure out just who he is. It’s funny with how often Xander has said it so many times and he still doesn’t get it,” Nightwing snorted, smiling lightly as he shrugged his shoulders. “He’s planning on taking some online classes. He has an appointment with the college advisors about that and to join tomorrow, which is cool. He got pre-approved, which is nice for him.”

 

“So he’s taking an academic route for now. What is he studying for?” Joker asked, trying to get as much information as he could from the hero.

 

“He’s going for a psychology degree, and if he decides he doesn’t like that, he’s going for a graphic design degree so he can create games about us,” Nightwing said, seeing the Bat symbol appear in the sky. Sighing, he stood up and took out his grapping hook, sending it out into the night sky. “Looks like my time is done here. Joker, let me tell ya, keep your head down. Xander may be your blood but he will take you down if he feels you’re going to hurt someone, kin or not. He’s called a White Knight after all.”

 

With that, he swung off into the night, leaving the Joker sitting on the roof, once more alone and contemplating everything.

 


	16. The Truth Behind His Life 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Pairing: Dick/Xander  
> Part: 16  
> Word count: 1,283  
> AN: Hmmm, so I have come forward with a new chapter finally. Sorry about disappearing for the last few days. But I have been with my sister and dealing with a sinus infection. *shivers* Yeah. Not to happy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Finding Xander on the top of the building where Dicks condo was, Batman narrowed his eyes as the cross dresser simply turned a page in the thick tome that sat before him on the lounger and wrote something down.

 

“Who are you?” he asked, barely keeping the snarl out of his voice as Xander simply continued to take notes from the large tome.

 

“Alexander Lavelle Harris,” Xander replied, flipping a page, never once looking up at Batman, pushing the caped heroes’ buttons. “I live with one Dick Grayson and I cross dress. Anything else you want to know?” he asked, almost bored sounding. Batman narrowed his eyes as he felt his ire at the pretty male before him rise.

 

“That tells me a whole lot. Why are you so damn respected?” Batman growled, making Xander finally look away from his current page and lean his head on one hand.

 

“You know, you almost sound as if you’re whining at the fact that you can’t seem to open your mind a little and look at all those little sites that you don’t think are worth while, much less any good for research,” Xander said, voice nearly teasing. Batman just narrowed his eyes until they were mere slits, drawing himself together as his cape settled around his body in a black shroud. “So horrifying,” the younger male sighed before returning to his book.

 

“I don’t know why you want me to look at such sights that concerns creatures that don’t exist,” was the cold reply. Xander flicked his eyes upwards before looking back down at the book and wrote something down.

 

“Oh yes, and the people you work with are so normal,” he snorted.

 

“What the hell do you mean?” Batman asked, moving closer before stopping, knowing that his techniques wouldn’t work on the cross dresser. Xander finally sighed and tucked away his notepad into his place in the book and closed it before looking up at him.

 

“It means that there is more on this Earth then just a Martian that can look like any human out there, or a Kryptonian that uses the suns rays to power his very being. It means that there are indeed creatures of myth and lore that hide right under the surface,” Xander said, the tone of his voice cool, almost as if he was lecturing a child instead of Batman, the Dark Knight himself.

 

“There…” Batman started before stopping himself at the cocking of one skillfully plucked eyebrow.

 

“There is, Batman. There are demons that will devour your very being before chewing on your soul for all of eternity. There are demons that look horrifying but are the sweetest creatures out there. There are fairies and fae and creatures long thought of myth and lore,” Xander said, standing up and smoothing down the simple pair of pants and shirt, looking quite a bit more intimidating then Batman at that moment. “Now, I have fought those creatures, I have made friends with those creatures and I have learned all about the history of the world around us. A history that most historians would scream in horror at.”

 

“How did you find out about it?” Batman asked, his innate curiosity getting the better of him. Xander smirked and pointed to the tome on the chair.

 

“I read. Most of the books are written by the peaceful demons that have genetic memory. They’re born with the history already there in their very minds; it’s just a matter of pulling it forward and writing it down. There are things still missing, small battles and wars, people, but they are working on it. They have been from the start of the world around us,” Xander replied, shrugging, his hands tucked into his pockets. He looked like every other male out there despite his lean frame and long hair, making Batman wish to shift on his feet at how different he could be with just a change of clothes.

 

“Anything else I should know about that particular world?” Batman asked, knowing that he would need to do quite a bit of information searching and probably revise his opinion of Dicks young roommate.

 

“Yeah, if you run across someone that looks human but has the same temperature as the air around them, and they’re attacking someone, aim for the heart. They’re vampires: demons possessing a human body with all of their memories and none of their humanity,” Xander said, shrugging as he scratched the back of his head. “Your research is going to drive you to drink once you get over the fact that there are things out there that you wouldn’t want to meet in a dark alley way. Don’t please?”

 

Nodding, the two stared at each other before the hero broke the silence that hung around them. “What’s your connection to Catwoman and the Joker?” Xander sighed and rocked on his feet, eyeing the broad man before him.

 

“Before Catwoman was Catwoman she was a simple woman named Selena Kyle, as you probably know. Same with the Joker. Before the Joker was the Joker, his name was Jack and he worked for some people that weren’t so nice. Selena was dating one of those not so nice guys,” Xander finally said, using a finger to scratch his cheek. “They met and had an affair. I’m a product of that affair. Since Selena was in such a bad relationship with her now very dead ex-boyfriend, and Joker was on his downwards spiral into madness, they gave me up. I was adopted when I was two weeks old and moved to Sunnydale.”

 

Batmans eyes widened in surprise, body going ramrod straight as Xander smiled sadly, shrugging one shoulder.

 

“I found out when I was 13 and showing certain traits that come from Selenas family. Since my traits rarely just show up, I did a little digging and found out that she was my biological mother and some guy named Jack was my biological father. Though the trail went cold on Jack about 3 months before the Joker popped up, Selenas trail was pretty steady considering how many articles were written about her,” he continued. “I couldn’t do shit about it until this year. I finally got tired of things in Sunnydale and came here to get away from that drama. It seems I traded one drama for another. All of the other information that you want about me, you have to go hunting for it.”

 

“It’s out there, just waiting for me to open my mind, right?” Batman asked, lips quirking upwards in a smirk. Xander snickered and nodded his head.

 

“That’s right, Batty. Just remember, I’m not my biological parents. I’m here to contact Selena so I can find out a few things about my traits and abilities. I’m not a hero but I do kick ass if it calls for it,” he warned, leaning down to pick up his tome and pen once more, tucking it into the crook of one arm. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to write an essay about this big ass thing in the Latin that I know to show just how much I do know,” he said, nodding his head before heading for the stairs to pad down the one flight of stairs to the condo that he shared with Dick.

 

Batman watched the young man with contemplative eyes before turning and leaving the roof himself via grappling hook. Sliding into his vehicle, he let it drive on automatic, allowing him to think and mentally prepare himself for his world to be shifted upside down. And to call a few friends to pump them for information about that world.

 

Hopefully they would answer his questions. 


	17. The Truth Behind His Life 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Part: 17  
> Pairing: Xander/Dick  
> Word count: 1,441  
> AN: I forgot to post this last week due to being completely absent minded. Oops. Sorry you guys.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Glaring at the computer screen before him, Bruce tugged off his gloves and stood, walking over to where his costume usually sat. He removed each piece, using the moments to focus his mind and calm his emotions. Once he had dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a simple t-shirt, he was settled and could see where Dick had been coming from with his words and advice.

 

As much as Xander unsettled him, Xander was a fellow hunter. But a hunter of what was still unanswered. Even after so much time spent watching him, Bruce didn’t have his answer, but he highly doubted that it was humans that he hunted. Even when the young male had been attacked by gangs, he had never hurt them beyond some stun gun marks and twitching muscles.

 

Sitting before the computers, Bruce took a deep breath and opened a search screen, he started to list in general terms everything he had on Xander. Joker, cross dresser, Sunnydale, fighter, graduate and several other lines appeared before him, finally prompting him to press enter to start the search.

 

Settling back, he picked up the legal pad he had been using for his notes on one Alexander LaVelle Harris. Writing down his conversation with Dick, Bruce glanced up at the screens as pages were compiled into a list that would then be compared and placed into a sorted out list for his perusal. He paused in his writing and contemplated Dicks words, a clue clicking in his head and making him curse softly to himself.

 

“Wonderful time to get cryptic, Dick,” Bruce growled, rubbing at his face and glaring at the computer screen. Alfred chuckled as he placed a tray with a plate filled with a grilled cheese on it and a bowl of steaming soup.

 

“Barbra made dinner, sir, saying something about men being impossible to understand,” Alfred said at the look that came from Bruce. “As for young Master Grayson, he did learn from the best, so it is not surprising that he would be so good at being cryptic.”

  
”Yes, I know,” Bruce sighed as he tapped his pen on the legal pad. “He told me I needed and open mind, but I took it that my mind wasn’t willing to take the truth as it is.”

 

“So it wasn’t that, sir?” Alfred asked, handing over the soup and sandwich, Bruce picking up one of the sandwich quarters.

 

“No entirely, Alfred. I do need a more open mind when it comes to Alexander Harris, but I also need to use Dicks computer program,” Bruce said, dipping a corner into the soup. “Said program is called Open Mind and can find sites and information that normal search engines can’t,” he stated, biting and chewing as Alfred’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

 

“I see,” Alfred mused, sitting down and watching the younger man before him. “Sir, why are you so intent on finding out about young Alexander?” he asked after Bruce had eaten half of the sandwich and the soup. Bruce sat back once more and wiped his mouth as he stared at the screens, once more deep in thought.

 

“At first, I didn’t know why I didn’t like the young man, so I just thought it was unease at someone doesn’t know our night time careers,” Bruce started, rubbing at his chin. “But now that I think about it, it was because I could sense in him a fellow hunter, one in my territory.”

 

“So it made you feel territorial?” Alfred asked, Bruce nodding. “What else is making you so intent on finding out about him?”

 

“He knows what we do at night. Hell, he put things together with only a few clues and some news broadcasts,” Bruce groaned, rubbing at his face as he tried to keep calm. He ate another section of grilled cheese sandwich and calmed himself as Alfred waited patiently for him to continue. “He has a history that is so well hidden that there is no record for him beyond his schooling, and his birth certificate. Maybe his driver’s license. It’s like everything about him was sucked down a black hole.”

 

“It sounds as if Mr. Harris is well protected by someone,” Alfred stated as he stood.

 

“He is,” Bruce told him, nodding his head. “And Dick knows who he is and what he’s gone through the years, but he refuses to talk about it. Xander just talks in circles, telling me everything but nothing at the same time.”

 

“It also sounds as if you respect the young man for that fact,” Alfred said, Bruce nodding and finishing his food. “Miss. Gordon needs to let you do the research I believe.”

 

“Can you tell her that I’m using the Open Mind program?” Bruce asked, handing over the tray. Alfred nodded with a smile before heading upstairs to tell her that as the younger man went back to his note taking. Finishing with the conversation, he looked up as the program started to separate and categorize the sites before beeping three times.

 

Sitting up again, he moved closer to the computer and opened the first website. Before him was the information on one Alexander Harris, the Slayer’s heart and White Knight of Sunnydale. The site spoke of how he had been adopted at two months of age and moved to Sunnydale, becoming a Hellmouth baby. It continued on with his childhood and how he had met a young woman named Elizabeth Summers, otherwise known as Buffy, who had turned out to be a Vampire Slayer. She was just one of many in a long line of girls as he found out after he took a moment to read and research what a Slayer was.

 

Bruce continued to read about how one of Xanders best friends, a Willow Rosenburg and another male simply called Jesse, had been taken by vampires on the Masters command. Xander and Buffy had been able to save young Willow but Jesse had still been kidnapped and turned, used as bait by the Master during something called the Harvest. What he found out about both made him feel ill at the sheer violence that was shown and how the town seemed to be run as a slaughter farm.

 

To him, Gotham was a shining star of will power to the sheep like nature of Sunnydale.

 

Xanders stake had been the one to take out his friend, the demon wearing Jesse’s face going to ash. From there, Xander and Willow help Buffy take down those creatures that killed the innocents for fun, despite the two girls going on a ‘ _You’re normal so you need to stay away’_ kick when Willow discovered her magic. Everything that Xander did, from facing down an insane Angelous in the hospital while Buffy was in the hospital all the way to helping them to blow up the school so they could stop the mayor when he turned into a demonic worm and starting to eat everyone, made Bruce wonder just how the young man had come away with his sanity.

 

Standing up, he rubbed at his tired eyes before standing with a groan. Using the bathroom he had built down in the cave, he washed his hands before walking back to the computer, sitting down and staring at the pictures of Xander with his friends, on his own and on patrol. His mind was whirling with all of the new information about Dicks young roommate, trying to fix the fact that his world had been turned upside down.

 

“And Dick knows all of it,” Bruce rumbled, eyes closing and letting his head drop back onto the back of his hair. “What am I going to do now?” he muttered. He had to talk with Xander again, but not as Batman, the caped crusader as he was labeled, but rather as Bruce Wayne, the information gatherer. Checking the time, he figured it would wait until the next day, after he had gotten sleep and spent another night watching the younger male with newly opened eyes and newly arms with full information.

 

Leaving the bat cave after saving the information, he walked down the silent hallways towards his bedroom, finding his night pants out on his bed and the blankets pulled back for him. Pulling off his clothes, he took a very hot shower to relax, his thoughts finally calming down enough to straight. Once he was dried and clothes, he climbed into his bed and found himself falling asleep easily, knowing he had made the right decision finally when it came to Xander.  


	18. The Truth Behind His Life 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Chapter: 18  
> Pairing: Dick/Xander  
> Word count: 1,475  
> AN: I am sorry that I am once more having to post this today but last Friday I was kind of busy and not feeling too well while trying to finish off a few things. So here it is today. 19 shall be posted tomorrow.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Straightening his tie as Alfred drove, Bruce stared out the window before looking down at the very thick file that he had printed out about Xander, mind spinning. When he had seen Barbra that morning, she had demanded information from him about Xander and than threw a fit when he had denied her that information. He had taken an aspirin just in case the headache decided to make an appearance anyways.

 

“Master Bruce, we are here,” Alfred said, voice cutting into his thoughts. Shaking his head, he smiled at the other man.

 

“Thank you, Alfred. Do you wish to come up with us?” Bruce asked as he tucked the file into his briefcase.

 

“No, I do not believe so, sir. You should be doing this without me,” Alfread replied, smiling at his friend and boss. “Good luck, Master Bruce.”

 

“Again, thank you, Alfred,” Bruce chuckled. “I’m going to need all the luck to fix this,” he sighed, stepping out of the car and walking into the building, taking the elevator up to Dicks floor. Knocking on the door, he wondered if his fellow hero was home, slinking when Xander opened the door wearing nothing more than a giant shirt and a pair of sweat pants. His hair was pulled back into a loose braid and he himself was looking bored.

 

“Bruce Wayne, what an interesting surprise,” Xander chuckled, stepping back and allowing the older male to step in. “Dick isn’t here. He went food shopping since it’s his turn,” he said, closing the door behind Bruce.

 

“That’s fine considering I did not want to see him but rather came to see you,” Bruce stated as he put down his briefcase onto the coffee table. He noted several files of what he assumed to be dirty clothes lining one wall and the washer/dryer set was exposed. “I…that is we need to talk.”

 

“Oh? About what?” Xander asked as he moved back to the largest pile of clothing. At the curious look thrown his way, he shrugged. “Dick can clean like no one else but he can not for the life of him do laundry. He turns his boxers’ neon green somehow,” he explained, holding up a pair of boxer shorts that had indeed been white at one time but now was a bright neon green.

 

“I think unless we grow up doing our own underwear, we all turn them a color of some kind. Usually pink though, not such a bright neon green,” Bruce snorted as Xander tossed the boxer shorts onto another pile. “And to answer, I got an open mind finally.”

 

Xander paused and gazed at him, eyebrow cocking as a smile danced on his lips. “Really now?” he queried, tossing a skirt onto a pile of darks. “Well that’s good. Now, what did you learn?”

 

“That I need to stop and think before I go after those who make me raise my hackles,” Bruce stated as he sat down on the couch. He opened his briefcase and pulled out the thick file, laying it out. Xander crawled over and opened the file up, scanning over the articles with a half smile on his lips.

 

“They’re pretty good in the demon underground,” he mused, Bruce nodding his head in agreement. He went back to his sorting, head tilted. “So talk, Bruce. Ask your questions and listen to my answers with the new knowledge that you have.”

 

“You really hunted down the creatures that would hurt or kill humans?” Bruce asked, watching as Xander continued to move methodically.

 

“Yes. A new vampire, no older then five years risen can eat three or four people in a night if they can get away with it. Those who are older know better but still attack and kill at least two people,” Xander said, eying a tank top and tossing it onto the white pile. “Other demons use stalking tactics, short time stalking mind you, to find their victims. They just disappear and are usually just labeled runaways,” he continued. “I’m sure you noticed that Sunnydales homicide and accidental death rates dropped about the time Buffy arrived in Sunnydale.”

 

“Yes, I did see that,” Bruce stated, finding the statistic page that held the current ones. He had found the statistics going back to the start of the town. “In the three years since one Elizabeth Summers, aka Buffy, came to Sunnydale, the death statistics went from 49 percent to 20 percent. Still a bit high for a small town, but better then before,” he said.

 

“A 29 point drop, not bad,” Xander snorted as he finished with his sorting. “Yeah, between all fo us, we were able to drag the vampire population down, kill the Master and make things a little more safer then before, such as it can be. “

 

“It’s a never ending battle, one that we just can’t leave,” Bruce sighed as Xander nodded. “No one else wants to do what we do.”

 

“No one wanted to train me to do what I needed to do, at least until I turned on Angel and laid some cold hard truths down on him,” Xander snorted.

 

“The souled vampire, correct?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah, though the curse was made permanent by another Gypsy after she thought about having an insane Angelous loose on the world,” Xander said, smirking. “Good thing to since he and Buffy were seriously getting close to getting happy.

 

“To fuck a vampire,” Bruce mused before shuddering in horror. “To my knowledge, vampires are walking corpses with demons.”

 

“They are, but…” Xander said, playing with his braid in a thoughtful way, “when they get their soul back and it becomes permanent, they come back to a half life. This means that if they wish to, they can rack up enough good karma to lose the demon and become human once more.”

 

“So this Angel is what? Only a little dead now?” Bruce asked, smirking at the bark of amused laughter he got.

 

“Only a little dead,” Xander snickered with a smile. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. His soul is anchored and he has two of his Childes with him so he can control them properly. It’s working well for them now. Or so I was told when he e-mailed me last.”

 

“”So it sounds like,” Bruce snorted, shaking his head as Xander finally started to read over the information, occasionally correcting a piece of information. Bruce wrote those corrections down for his personal records, sometimes asking a question or clarification on a few things.

 

It was to the sight of Xander layering a pile of clothes into the washer as the dryer worked on another load and Bruce packed up his briefcase that Dick walked into. He was hauling several plastic bags in his fingers, one of their neighbors helping him.

 

“Hey, you guys,” Dick greeted, getting a welcoming smile from Xander as Bruce looked up.

 

“Dick, wonderful timing,” Bruce said, a patent playboy smile dancing on his lips. “Harris and I was just finishing up with a conversation. I need to head off through since I don’t want to be late to this meeting.”

 

“No worries, Bruce,” Dick promised as he closed the door after his neighbor as she was made to leave. “I take it things were worked out?” he asked as he started to shift through the bags.

 

“Yeah, they were,” Xander promised, taking the laundry soap from the other man. Adding some of his load, he said, “Bruce got an Open Mind, just like you told him to. Now all we have to deal with is your dear Barbra.”

 

“Please don’t remind me of her. She does give me headaches,” Bruce complained as he picked up his briefcase. “I’m off. Xander, thank you for your time.”

 

“Not a problem,” Xander replied as the youngest of them joined Dick in putting away groceries.

 

“Okay, Xand, I have a question for you,” Dick said, trying to sound calm and pulling it off.

 

Barely.

 

“Yeah?” Xander asked as he put up a pint of ice cream, looking at Dick as he put up some flavored crackers.

 

“You interested in going out with me? For dinner, just us,” Dick blurted out before groaning and rubbing his face.

 

“Sounds fun to me.” Whipping around, Dick gaped at Xander as the male put away the milk. “When do you want to do it?”

 

“Uh, Thursday good with you?” Dick sputtered, getting an accepting smile from Xander. Shaking his head, he continued to put the groceries away and helped where he could with the laundry. He was floating on cloud 9, beyond happy with the fact that his invitation had been accepted.

 

Now all he had to do was stay away from the Joker. Despite the fact that the man hadn’t raised Xander, the clown had the whole “protective daddy protecting his child’s virtue” down pat.


	19. The Truth Behind His Life 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Chapter: 19  
> Pairing: Xander/Dick  
> Word count: 1,761  
> AN: For my AFF readers, I fixed the chapter 17 title. Really sorry about that. Thank you, BurneHazard for pointing that out and I'm glad that things are reading so well for you. :D 
> 
> To everyone else: Remember, this story is completely written, I do plan on writing a kind of rewrite or another story with the same plot thought when I have time and don't have something like 8 different fanfictions in the works.
> 
> For now, I hope that you enjoy this as I get back to my previously set schedule.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Thursday night rolled around and found Xander shaving and cleaning so he could look good enough for his date, surprised that he was so nervous about it. He knew Dick, probably as good as he knew himself, so he shouldn’t be nervous.

 

As he dried his hair with a blow dryer, he stared at himself in the mirror, running a brush through his hair and thinking heavy thoughts. Once the locks were dry, he put his blow dryer away and moved to his bedroom, closing the door and missing Dick poking his head out of his bedroom. Tossing his robe over the end of his bed, Xander grabbed his bottle of lotion before going with a jar of body butter instead.

 

As he smoothed the body butter over his skin, starting with his feet, he thought of why he was going out on a date with Dick.

 

He was a nice guy who had lent an ear to him when he could, always freeing up time to talk to him. After they had learned of each others secrets, it had added a deeper layer to their bond, surprising him with that fact. But he supposed he had to be truthful: he was terrified of losing his friendship with Dick if they didn’t last as a couple. 

 

“If it comes to it, I’ll worry about it then,” he stated, nodding decisively as he placed his jar of body butter down on his dresser. Turning to the clothes laid out on his bed, he slipped on his panties, flushing at how soft they felt against his skin. He soon had his garter belt and stockings on, he slinked into the dress that he had chosen.

 

It was a dark purple layered deal, the under dress a darker purple by a shade, and flowed with his shape to give him a more natural shape without the need for fake breasts.

 

Once he was in his dress, he smiled to himself as he gazed in the mirror, enjoying the way he looked. Nodding his head, Xander quickly pulled his hair into a ponytail, curling the locks with sure, even movements, leaving a few pieces to frame his face. With his dress sleeves falling off of his shoulders, he added a bit of gold powder to his shoulders and slid a simple silver band necklace on. With a final touch of lipstick and eye shadow, he was soon leaving his room.

 

Coming to a stop in the living room, Xander hummed lowly in delight and stared at Dick. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white buttoned up shirt that had two upper buttons undone and a suit jacket the color of midnight purple. He looked upper class, but almost uncaring about the way he looked.

 

It was perfectly Dick and put together all at once.

 

“Well, you do look good,” Xander chuckled as his date turned around, lips pulling into a smile.

 

“Same could be said about you,” Dick drawled, pulling Xander into a quick hug before getting him to turn in a full circle before him. “Wow. Did you have this thing tailored to you?” he asked, allowing Xander to sit down on the couch to put on his matching purple heels.

 

“Yeah, I did actually,” Xander replied as he strapped his shoes on with quick movements. “It was an indulgence for prom. But since I didn’t go as my natural self, I’ve never worn it before now,” he continued as he stood up and gave his skirt a shake to smooth it out.

 

“I love that very fact. That you indulged that is,” Dick said, finding Xander’s coat and holding up the tailored item up to allow him to slide into it. Once he had it on, the cross dresser grabbed his purse, making sure that he had everything that he needed. 

 

Nodding when Dick asked him if he was ready, Xander left with his date, arm threaded through his as they walked to Dick’s car. It wasn’t long before they were pulling up into the front of a rather nice, semi-expensive restaurant. A valet opened his door and helped him out as Dick walked around the car with a smirk, the valet blushing at the smile that came from Xander.

 

“Shall we?” Dick asked as he offered his arm. Xander chuckled and took it as Dick gave the Valet his keys and getting a card in return. “Be gentle with my car please. My date deserves to be driving home instead of taking a cab home,” the older male drawled, making Xander flush as they walked into the restaurant.

 

“Flatterer,” Xander chuckled, smiling at his date. Dick just smirked and helped him out of his coat, getting a coat ticket before the hostess led them towards their very private table. Once their drinks had been delivered, ice tea for the both of them since Xander was under 21 and Dick was driving, they settled into look over the menus.

 

“How is school going?” Xander queried as he mused over the choices before him. He had a feeling that seafood would be his best bet.

 

“It’s going well considering Barbra keeps stalking after me,” Dick chuckled. The waiter swung by and took their appetizer orders, coming back after he dropped off that order with the kitchen. Once their dinner orders had been taken, Xander frowned at Dick and lent forward.

 

“Is she stalking you? For whatever reason could she be doing that?” he asked, having a feeling that he already knew why.

 

“Yeah,” Dick sighed, sipping a bit of his tea before wrinkling his nose and adding some simple syrup to the drink. “She keeps demanding that I kick you out of my own condo, telling me that you’re dangerous, that you’ll talk about our secrets. She think you’ll go crazy or something.”

 

“Just because one parent is schizophrenic does not mean that I will turn out that way,” Xander stated, feeling decidedly insulted. “I know she doesn’t know who my biological parents are, but still, it’s annoying and insulting.”

 

“Yeah, I would be insulted to,” “Dick said, waving a hand. “I’m just about ready to tell her off all together and run in the other direction.”

 

“Or fly depending on where you see her,” Xander snickered, Dick nodding and saluting him as their first course arrives. “If she starts to stalk me, I have every right to pepper spray her. I don’t trust her not to try something,” he stated.

 

“Have at it. Even Bruce is getting tired of her and her demands,” Dick admitted as he bit into a mozzarella stick. “Hell, Alfred flat out hangs up on her when he hears her voice.” Xander shook his head with a moan, wiping his mouth with a napkin, being careful of his lipstick.

 

“Poor Alfred. I’ll send him a card and a gift basket as an apology for making him deal with her rather obsessive ways,” he said, amazed by how far she was going to get any and all information about him. “That’s making me worried about what she’s going to do next in her attempt at getting what ever she can on me.”

 

“I’ll sit her down and remind her that prying into someone else’s life, no matter how much that person knows, is a bad thing and draws attention to us,” Dick promised. They both smiled when the waiter came out with their main dishes. The two settled into lighter conversation as they ate their salmon and sides, Xander moaning at the taste and making Dick shift as naughty thoughts crept into his mind.

 

As they finished their meal, and ate something gooey and chocolately, they talked their way back to the problem of Barbra. 

 

“So, if she doesn’t back off, what are you going to do?” Xander asked as he ate a bite of his cake, scrapping some of the caramel off of his plate.

 

“You have permission to pepper spray her if insulting or snarking at her doesn’t work,” Dick chuckled, watching Xander lick his spoon with an indulgent look. “And if she doesn’t get the hint, go ahead and tazer her,” he continued, finishing with his dessert.

 

“Cool. She’ll get the hint with that much electricity running through her system hopefully,” Xander snorted as he finished the cake and his glass of tea. “Give me a moment to use the bathroom?” he asked, Dick nodding and waving for the check.

 

Once Xander used the bathroom, glad for unisex public bathrooms, he strolled back out to the table, finding a waitress standing over Dick. Raising an eyebrow at the flirting that came from her and the coolness coming from Dick, he was amused by the feeling of jealousy that settled in his chest.

 

“Dick, is the check paid for?” he asked. Dick turned dark eyes to him and smiled, his entire vibe changing as he automatically thawed and warmed up at the sight of Xander.

 

“Yeah, it is. Shall we?” Dick asked, standing up and offering his arm to Xander. The waitress seethed as she watched the two leave, muttering about little bitches.

 

Once they had arrived at the condo, Dick gallantly walking Xander up to his bedroom door, they stared at each other, Xander staring at his companion in amusement. 

 

“I’ve dated women, and I’ve dated men but never have I dated a man that could dress and look like a woman,” Dick said, pulling Xander close, arms wrapping around his waist.

 

“So why me? Especially since I’m living with you,” Xander asked, eyes dancing as he wrapped his own arms around Dicks back.

 

“Because you know the world I’m living in and because we’re close friends. We’ll stay close even if we do break up,” Dick hummed, Xander blushing under his soft look. He wasn’t used to such kindness from the ones he was dating, making him flustered.

 

“Promise?” he finally asked. Dick tilted his head up and their lips came together, just a press of their lips and some movement, sending warmth through Xander.

 

“Promise,” Dick responded against his boyfriend’s lips. With a smile and one last sweet kiss to his lips, Xander pulled away and opened his bedroom door.

 

“Good. And remember, just because I’m a guy doesn’t mean I put out.” With a wink, Xander disappeared into his room, Dick smiling and shaking his head as he headed for his own bedroom.


	20. The Truth Behind His Life 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Part: 20  
> Pairing: Xander/Dick  
> Word Count: 1,658  
> AN: I bring the newest chapter of this story, and hope that you are enjoying it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D It was very much of the fun, that's for sure.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Parking his car in a guest parking spot behind barbed wire fences, Xander allowed his head to drop back on the head rest, eyes closing as he tried to relax. Opening his eyes, he gazed up at Arkham Asylum, the building large, very dark and newly renovated to hold the insane criminals of Gotham.

 

Finally gathering his courage, he opened the car door and stepped out of his car before closing the door behind him. Checking his simple skirt suit outfit, he walked up the steps and through the doors, stalking up to the receptionists desk and tapped his nails on the counter until she looked up with a bored expression on her face.

 

“I’m here to see the Joker's doctor,” Xander stated, eyes hardening when all she did was pop her gum at him. “Please do not make me call him personally,” he said. When she still didn’t do anything, he sighed and pulled his phone out of his purse, calling a DoctorMcNelis who had been assigned to Joker from the first time that the clown had walked through the doors. Having a short conversation with the doctor, he smiled sweetly at the receptionist as he snapped his phone shut and walked over to the chairs provided.

 

A tall man in a white coat came out of an elevator, coming over to him and bypassing the guards that had been eyeing him. With dark brown hair that was cut short, blue eyes and tanned skin,McNelis was a good looking man if not leanly built.

 

“Alexander Harris, yes?”McNelis asked as he strode up to Xander, hand out.

 

Smiling, Xander nodded his head and shook the man’s hand. “Please, call me Xander. It’s a pleasure to meet you finally,” he greeted as he stood up. “I believe that I can help you with Joker and getting some much needed information about him.”

 

“Yes, yes. Please come with me. We’ll get you a visitors pass and then on to my office. I believe you also wished to speak with him and one Harley Quinn?”McNelis asked. Xander smiled and nodded his head. “They are waiting for when you finish with me in my office.”

 

“Thank you,” Xander replied, allowing the guards to go through his purse, holding his pepper spray that had been locked. “Unless you know how to unlock that, it isn’t going to open up,” he stated, the guard nodding and putting it back into the bag. He walked through the metal detector and allowed the other guard to hand want him. “If you even think of frisking me I will show you why I do not need a weapon to hurt you,” he warned the third guard. “I am not going to be molested by you.”

 

“He’s fine,” McNelis stated, waving the guards off. Taking his gas money back from the one who had searched his purse, Xander followed the doctor, mentally planning on how he was going to make some guards live a living hell, leaving the one who had hand wanded him alone. “Please leave my guards alone. They’re lower level minion imps so their lives already suck.”

 

“How the hell did Arkham get imps?” Xander asked, strangely unsurprised by the fact that McNelis knew about creatures that most considered myths. To walk in Arkham Asylum, he figured that the people who did so had to be as different as their patients.

 

“A contract actually. They have a place to stay and get food, money and the such, and Arkham gets guards that know what the fuck they are doing,” was the reply. “But they do have a very nasty habit of stealing money from our guests.”

 

“So I noticed. Maybe you should warn them about stealing from me again, much less anyone else,” Xander drawled. “Next time I’m banishing them after using my specially made pepper spray on them.”

 

“How would that be a threat? To the best of my knowledge, pepper spray just annoys them,” McNelis said as he opened his office door, leading him into a semi large office that was clutter free, mostly to keep himself safe.

 

“It has holy water in it,” Xander chuckled as blue eyes widened. “Now, let me tell you all about our dear Joker,” he said, sitting down and crossing his legs. As he told McNelis about the man once known as Jack, he pulled out a flash drive that had been hidden as a lipstick tube and handed it over. McNelis loaded the information and read over the files provided, filling in the Jokers past medical history, including the fact that he had been diagnosed with schizophrenia and what looked to be fractured sanity. The fractured sanity had never been confirmed due to a major chemical accident that had left him with bleached out skin and green colored hair.

 

After that, Jack's records stopped and the Joker's started. It filled in so many holes for the psychiatrist, making him sit back as Xander used his coffee pot to heat water for some herbal tea, the bags placed into two cups. Once the herbal tea was ready, he gave the doctor one of the cups.

 

“Now you can see why I kept you from attaching the flash drive to your work computer,” Xander said, closing McNelis laptop and taking the flash drive back. Tucking it back away, he used a small compartment in the lining to hide it. “You are after all heavily monitored and I really have no desire to be dragged into things. As it is, I’m doing this on Jokers request.”

 

“Thank you for this, really. Am I free to call if I ever need a question answered?” McNelis asked, letting the tea warm him and calm his nerves. “So, shall we head off to the meeting rooms? I believe that Joker and Harley are waiting for you there,” he said, standing up after getting a nod.

 

“That sounds good,” Xander chuckled as he stood up to, placing his tea cup down on the desk and twitching his suit jacket.

 

“Follow me please,” McNelis requested, leaving the office and heading down several halls and doors before ending up in a conference room where Harley and Joker were already sitting there, talking in low tones. The guards let Xander in before going to the other side of the partition to stay close to the two prisoners.

 

Picking up the phone, the two before him picked up their own. “Hey, baby doll,” Harley cooed at him, looking much younger without her face makeup.

 

“Hey, Harley. How’s the food?” Xander asked, making her moan in distress. “That bad huh?”

 

“What I wouldn’t do ta have my kitchen back,” she sighed before perking up. “But they told me that if I stay good and follow direction I can have access ta the kitchen since I don’t like using cooking utensils to do what needs ta be done.”

 

“Well, that’s good,” Xander said, Joker lounging back in his chair, looking relaxed. “Are they treating you well, Joker?” 

 

“They’re lacing my food with a very light dosage of sedatives, about the same as I make when planning or needing to relax and forget that my sanity is so damn broken,” Joker drawled. “The doc took my suggestion. He also ranges my dosage, which is nice.”

 

“I’m glad that you’re able to do what needs to be done,” Xander said, brown eyes sparkling in delight. “I did what you asked me to do and I talked to Doctor McNelis for you,” he told Joker, Harley squealing in happiness.

 

“Good, thank you,” Joker sighed, smiling as his lover started to bounce in her seat. “I know that it was an odd request…” he trailed off.

 

“It’s not a problem,” Xander stated, waving it off with a sweet smile on his lips. “It’s not like I didn’t have that information anyways.”

 

“How did you get it?” Harley asked, leaning towards the patrician with a wide eyed look that shone with curiosity.

 

“I learned a few things watching Wills when she was doing her thing,” Xander chuckled as Joker and Harley both smirked at that. “Not that she noticed anything that wasn’t a part of her view of me. She also missed me making connections that I could use to get information for our group.”

 

“Man is that girl oblivious,” Joker snorted, getting a smile from Xander. “did she also miss all of the jars that you got to help pay for everything?”  


Xander nodded, a mischievous smile on his lips. “Yep. She’s always assumed that I snagged it from the wanna be parents,” he said. “She missed me raiding some of the caches running around Sunnydale to also tuck away something for college.”

 

“Does she know you’re going here soon?” Joker asked, Xander shaking his head as Harley made a disgusted sound. “Stupid bitch has some thick blinders on, doesn’t she?”

 

“Yeah, she does,” Xander sighed and shook his head. “There’s a reason why I don’t speak to her all that much now days. How about we change the subject please? I get so mad talking about her.”

 

“We can do that, baby boy,” Harley said happily, smiling at him. “Are you dating anyone?”

 

Xander flushed and nodded, Joker yelping as he fell backwards in surprise. “Joker?” he asked as he gazed at what he could see, Harley looking down at him.

 

“Puddin’?” she asked. Xander heard the groan that came from him, Harley looking up with a smile. “He’ll be fine. Tell me about your boyfriend, sweety?”

 

“Well, his name is Dick and I’ve gone on one date so far with him…”


	21. The Truth Behind His Life 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Chapter: 21  
> Pairing: Xander/Dick  
> Word count: 1,710  
> AN: This is a day late but I have reasons that I’m not particularly in the mood to share. Just know they are good.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Shouldering open the door to the condo he shared with Dick, Xander heated the bag of groceries in his arms and stepped inside before nudging it close with one food. Kicking off his chunk heels with a sigh, he padded to the kitchen, putting the bag down. 

The scent of a perfume to flowering even for a drag queen of epic gayness drew him to a stop as he started to put away the ingredients for dinner. 

With narrowed eyes, he took out his tazer gun from his purse and started to go through the rooms, simultaneously cursing and blessing the open floor plan. Checking Dicks bedroom and bathroom, then his own bathroom, he looked to his bedroom and narrowed his eyes at finding the door partially open, especially when he knew he had left it closed before he had left to go see Joker and Harley. Nudging the door open, he walked into his room where he found Barbra picked up the tome where he had started to keep a record of his time as a demon hunter.

“Put that down gently. That tome is hand bound, hand crafted and costs more then both of our wardrobes combined,” he stated, voice cold. Barbra stiffened and slowly put the tome down on his bedside table before turning around with a blank face. “Out of my room. Now. I don’t want you in here again, ever,” Xander snarled, eyes cold as she left the bedroom.

“I’m surprised you’re back so soon,” Barbra said as they walked into the living room, Xander going back to putting things away.

“Considering you don’t even live here, I’m wondering just how you got in and why you thought invading my privacy would be alright,” Xander said, getting right to the point as he stuck skinless chicken into a crock pot and then placed the pot into the sink. Once he had washed his hands off, the pot filling with water, he raised an eyebrow at her. “So?”

“Dick gave me a key to get in when I need to get something” Barbra stated, voice neutral. She watched as Xander raised an eyebrow at the woman before turning off the water and hauled the crock pot out of the sink. He added a mix of dried, powdered herbs to the water and put the lid on as he plugged the pot into the wall, a smile dancing.

As he turned back to her, Xander let the smile bloom. “You’re such a bad liar. We changed the locks two days ago because Dick broke his key in the lock because I had absently told him that he had a nice ass. So do you want to try that again?” he asked, voice dangerously cold.

Barbra licked her lips as a shiver, cold and sharp, worked its way down her spin, her brown eyes wide and dark. She hadn’t known that they had had to change the lock on the door. It was surprising that Dick hadn’t told her of that fact.

“Let me guess, Dick didn’t tell you that we had changed the locks to our condo door, right?” Xander asked, putting celery, onions and carrots onto the counter.

“What of it? It is Dicks condo and he doesn’t really care if I come in,” Barbra said, trying to defend herself. The rich, brown eyes that she knew that were usually vibrant with happiness was cold and flinty as they stared her down.

“The thing is, my name is also now on the condo association paperwork, has been since I moved in. that means that I help pay for the bills and have a say in what happens in the condo by now,” Xander said, sounding sweet as he pulled a knife out of the butchers block. “And I think that not only did you break in, breaking one very important law, but you also invaded my privacy by going through my things, breaking another law. By the way, anything you have seen, should I get in any trouble, however doubtful that will be, is fruit from the poisoned tree just because you did break in and broke that law.”

“You…” Barbra stuttered, face going red as Xander calmly started to clean and chop the celery.

“You? Are you trying to say something but can’t get it out?” Xander asked sweetly, eyes glowing with an icy light.

“You’re not right!” Barbra yelled, finding her spine finally. “There’s next to no information on you. And what there is contradicts itself. Either you had a hacker remove you or you’re not real! Which means you’re just here to hurt us.”

Xander just continued to chop his celery, the pieces being placed into a bowl. “As Bruce knows, I’m quite real and alive, my name is Alexander Harris, I’m 18 years of age, I have graduated from Sunnydale High. I was in fact born there,” he said. “And yes, there is a lot that is hidden about my past but no, I didn’t do it or have it done for me. Some people who know me did it to protect me from some people who aren’t happy with me.”

“Why wouldn’t they be happy with you?” Barbra asked. She was going to jump at the chance to pry into Xanders life if he was going to give it to him, hoping to get enough clues to find the information to finally show Bruce and Dick that she was right and he was there to hurt them all.

“They’re pissed because I left,” Xander purred as he started to cut the carrots. “They didn’t like that their token male ditched them for a crime riddled city and a friend who was better then them.”

“Oh,” Barbra replied, scowling heavily as Dick walked in, holding a small pile of books in his arms. He stopped as he spotted a scowling, cross armed Barbra glaring at a vegetable chopping Xander.

“Barbra, what a surprise. What brings you here?” Dick asked as he set his books down onto the coffee table, eyes wary.

“I came to see you,” she replied, voice tight. Xander smiled placidly as Dick eyes narrowed. He knew when he was being lied to and Barbra had just lied to him.

“Now, now, Miss. Bat, no reason to lie to my boyfriend,” Xander said. Dick walked over to drop a kiss down onto his head. “She broke in, apparently to raid my room in a misguided attempt to discredit me in your eyes. She was about to read through my hand written tome,” he said, turning his head to press his own kiss to Dicks lips.

Barbra made a distressed sound as her eyes widened in surprise, jerking in shock at how easy they were together. “What the fuck?” she called out in her shocked state. The two men looked to her with surprise in their own eyes. “When did this happen? And when did you go gay, Dick?”

“I’m not gay, I’m bi, Barbra, and always have been,” Dick stated, his voice cool. “Just because I tell you who I tend to date doesn’t mean I’ve told you all about the people I’ve dated over the years. Hell, Bruce knows I’ve been with guys but not their names or the dates. I can keep something’s to myself,” he reminded her.

“As long as those ex’s don’t come around to cause problems,” Xander chuckled with a smile as he went back to cutting. The onions were skinned and halved as Barbra and Dick exchanged glares, Dick taking to nuzzling into Xanders hair. “Let me cook, Dick. We’re having fresh bread from that one deli you like and chicken soup, but I need to get these veggies sliced.”

“So mean to me,” Dick pouted, watching a smile dance over Xander’s lips. “Alright, you spoil me rotten and I have to work out more often to keep in shape so I can fit my costume,” he said, patting his stomach with a smile.

“It’s not my fault that you have an addiction to my food. Though I have a thing for your potato salad,” Xander said, nudging Dick out of his way to check on the boiling chicken.

As he skimmed off the white, frothy fat off of the top, Dick turned his attention to a nearly growling Barbra, eyes flinty. “Excuse me while I escort Barbra to the elevator, Xan.”

“Don’t cause too much damage. Bills are coming due,” Xander replied absently. Grabbing Barbras arm, Dick promised not to before hauling her out of the condo, ignoring her protests.

“I can no fucking well believe you, Barbra. Not only did you break into our condo, but you invaded Xander’s privacy,” Dick growled, eyes dark as he yanked her down the hallway, ignoring her protesting sounds. “Xander would have let you know who he was, had you just been polite and gotten to know him. But the moment I vouch for him, you turn into a jealous bitch.”

“He’s just not right, Dick Grayson, and he’s got you all mentally screwed up,” Barbra protested as they stopped before the elevator bank, Dick jabbing the button. “Did you know he went to see the Joker and his loony girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I did. How the fuck did you find out?” Dick asked, looking down at her with a heavy frown on his lips. “And I know exactly why he went to but I’m not telling you that.”

“I have contacts at Arkham Asylum who are willing to keep me updated on what is going on there,” she told him, getting a nod. “Why did he go see them?”

“Personal reasons that you have no right to know about,” Dick stated before shoving her into the elevator with a blank face. “You’re not welcomed here any more. Be glad that I’m not telling your dad but just Bruce.” He didn’t do anything as the doors closed on her shocked face as she tried to push off from the wall. Shaking his head, he went back to the condo that was filling with the scent of warm food, which made him smile.

Even with Xander complaining about his room needing to be sanitized from top to bottom, and having to buy a new safe to hide things.


	22. The Truth Behind His Life 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
> Chapter: 22  
> Pairing: Dick/Xander  
> Word Count: 1,460  
> AN: Going to post this now because at the rate I’m going I’m not getting on later today. *hugs*
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Walking back into the apartment, Dick raised an eyebrow as Xander stalked back and forth around the kitchen, hair swinging in wide arcs as he growled about idiots who had no sense of privacy. “Xan…calm down,” he chuckled, getting a dark look from him.

 

“Calm down? The bitch invades my privacy and you expect me to calm down? Fuck that,” Xander growled, shaking his head as he pulled out the loaf of bread that he had bought from the deli. Dick came to stand just inside of the kitchen and rested a hip against the counter, arms crossed as he smiled softly at the ranting that was coming from his boyfriend.

 

“So tell me what happened. You came home from the asylum and the store apparently and what?” Dick asked, watching as the younger male placed the loaf onto a pan and wrapped it up to wait for the soup to finish cooking.

 

“Well, first the appointment went well, that I can promise you. Now that Doctor McNeilis has the needed information about Joker and Harley, he’ll be able to create a more solid treatment for them, which will help in the long run,” Xander said, waving a knife around before going back to making their dinner.

 

He pulled out the chicken and started to strain the broth through some cheese cloth and a cauldron. Dick watched the way he moved with a smirk on his face, enjoying the way the movements were deadly in their own right, showing just how upset and pissed off he was.

 

“That’s good. They both could use the help and Doctor McNeilis is one of the best, despite the fact that they don’t really like him. But he knows too many secrets so Arkham can’t exactly fire him,” Dick mused, eyes looking up at the ceiling as he thought about the reasons why.

 

“Like the imps that work as guards?” Xander asked teasingly, getting a low chuckle and a nod. “Yeah, one of them wanted to frisk me and I had to promise bodily pain to get them away from me,” he continued, shaking his head. “Anyways, after I dropped the information off, I saw Joker and Harley. Joker is being fed laced food right now, so he’s very mellow, which is good since that’s what he does when he’s not in Arkham.”

 

“Does he? I didn’t know that about him,” Dick mused, rubbing at his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face.

 

“Yeah, he does. He does it so that he can think straight when he needs to work something out without any input with the messed up feelings and thoughts getting into his mind,” Xander said, waving a hand as he poured the strained broth back into the crock pot. Pulling on a pair of gloves, he started to very carefully pull the chicken apart. “The thing is, his history adds to the mental unbalance that he deals with as a schizophrenic. No one was really able to diagnose the problem because he never saw a doctor while he was in the underworld, so to speak.”

 

Dick perked up as he stood straight, going from leaning against the counter to gazing at Xander with dark eyes. “Do you mean to tell me that he…before he was Joker, he was a part of the underworld?” he asked, voice hard.

 

Xander just continued to pull the chicken apart with methodical movements. “Yep.”

 

“Who was he?” Dick asked, knowing that he might end up with the last bit of information he needed to figure out the Joker, to figure out Xander’s biological father.

 

“Jack. That’s all he was known as for a long, long time. Even he’s forgotten what his last name was, if he ever had one,” Xander hummed lowly, shaking his head with a frown. “He was raised by gangsters and mobsters, by low life’s and thugs. That’s all he knew for a long, long time,” he continued, sighing softly. “Then he met one Selena Kyle.”

 

“Selena...Catwoman,” Dick mused as his eyes softened at Xander. The cross dresser just started to put the chicken bits into the broth with movements that had softened, losing their harsher edge.

 

“Yeah, my biological mother. This was before she was Catwoman though, way before,” Xander said, voice sweetening, sending a sliver of lust through the man. “She was just plain old Selena Kyle, girlfriend to a high thug who was abusive in all sorts of way. She fell in love with Jack when he was Jack and they…had me. It was a surprise to say the least.”

 

“What happened?” Dick asked, tilting his head as Xander tossed the chicken bones away with a shy smile.

 

“She went to a small safe house just outside of Gotham while her asshole of a boyfriend went to jail for a year. During that time, she and Jack talked about what to do about me and they finally decided to give me up for adoption,” Xander said. “So after I was born they left Gotham, went to the next city over and gave me up for adoption. I was adopted by the Harris family, who at the time were awesome. Then we moved to Sunnydale and life went to hell from there for me.”

 

“So you’ve told me,” Dick said, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend as he received a promising look from Xander for later retribution.

 

“Anyways, Selena was able to somehow leave the asshole and disappear for a while, learning and training to become the cat burglar, Catwoman. Jack on the other hand…lost his fight against the voice and feelings that weren’t his own and became the Joker after a very nasty accident that left him without any skin color,” Xander continued, shaking his head with a heavy frown.

 

“So that’s how he came to be,” Dick hummed, Xander nodding. “We could never get a straight answer out of him when asked and he had this thing with talking in circles. It got to be annoying to the point where we just didn’t ask him anymore whenever we had to take him into custody.”

 

“Those times are when he does shit like that is when he’s lost himself to the voices, the emotions. The need to kill that was just too strong for him to control himself,” Xander said, shaking his head.

 

“So he’s getting the help he needs to get this time around, right?” Dick asked, getting a nod from his boyfriend. “That’s good. He could use all of the help that he gets.”

 

“Yeah. Hopefully they’ll find some way to help him find that mental balance he needs,” Xander sighed, shaking his head as he added the vegetables to the broth and chicken. Setting the cooking heat to a slow boil, he turned to Dick and leant back against the counter. “Anyways, to continue on the original line of thought, you pain, I come home and started putting things away to start dinner. I hit a perfume patch that not even the biggest, gayest drag queen would wear.”

 

“Yeah, blame me,” Dick muttered good naturedly, causing Xander to roll his eyes.

 

“Anyways, I grabbed my tazer gun and went through the house, working my way towards my bedroom. I found my door partially open when I usually leave it closed. You can guess who I found going through my stuff yeah?” Xander asked, Dick sending him a dry look. “Yeah, the bitch was holding my hunting journal and the rest of my room looks rifled through.”

 

“Damn it. I’m seriously going to have to have Bruce have a chat with her here soon,” Dick sighed, rubbing at his face with a shake of his head. “I’m sorry that she’s gone completely over the edge.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Dick. If she wants to know, she can do what Bruce did and have an Open Mind about it,” Xander snickered, smirking at his boyfriend before batting his lashes. “I just need to go through everything and clean things. Maybe I should buy a safe for my journals and jewelry, something with a special lock on it,” he said, shaking his head with a frown.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re all pissed off,” Dick chuckled, pulling Xander close and smiling down at him. The younger male smiled up at him and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs.

 

“Since I’m so cute, do I get something special?” he asked, Dick smirking at him.

 

“Well, I suppose I can give you a kiss,” he said musingly, Xander laughing lightly.

 

“Oh? Is that what I get?” Dick nodded with a smirk and brushed their lips together, slowly deepening the kiss until he had Xander pressed up against the counter and each of them trying to taste whatever they could, hands touching what they could.

 


	23. The Truth Behind His Life 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Batman/Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
> Chapter: 23  
> Pairing: Dick/Xander  
> Characters: Bruce, Barbra  
> Word count: 1,069  
> AN: Almost, just, almost forgot to post this but I have been busy.
> 
> So yeah. Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

 

Sitting back in his chair, Bruce laced his fingers together as he gazed at Barbra as she slumped in her own chair in front of him.

 

They were both sitting in the BatCave, Bruce wearing a simple tux that he worn too one of the many charity functions that he had agreed to attend, this one being about the orphans of Gotham City. Barbra, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black shirt, her hair pulled back and tucked under a bandana. She was dressed to do something not so legal, something that Bruce, as Batman, had caught her in the act of doing.

 

“I’m seriously disappointed in you, Barbra,” Bruce said as he stood up and moved to a mirror. “Not only did you make me hunt you down as Batman to have this little chat, but I caught you breaking into Dick’s and Xander’s apartment. Again.” He smirked at himself in the mirror as he put on the tie that he was going to wear, smoothing down the black fabric, Barbra’s head jerking up in her surprise. “Yes, Dick did call and tell me.”

 

“He told me he was going to tell you,” she sighed softly and looked away as she scowled heavily to herself.

 

“And he did. Let me tell you, it surprised me when they told me that you had picked their locks since they know that you didn’t have a new key to get into the condo yet,” Bruce stated as he made sure his knot was properly done.  “Not only to break into the condo but actually go through Xander’s stuff, now that’s just abusing Dicks trust in you. And you, as well as I do, know that in this business, trust is the key to staying alive.”

 

“He’s not right. It’s almost like he’s got you guys blinded to what he really is,” Barbra cried as she stood up from her chair, snarling and eyes flaring in her distaste. Bruce just gave her a dark look.

 

“I know exactly who he is, Barbra, because unlike you, I used an Open Mind,” he stated, voice roughening, deepening. “I know exactly where he comes from, what he has done and how he is looked upon. You do not. You have probably also lost any chance of Xander telling you anything or answering anything willingly,” he continued, sending shivers down Barbra’s back.

 

“Bruce…” she started, blinking at the man as he went back to getting ready for the charity function.

 

“I don’t want to hear it, do you understand me? You’ve hurt Dick with the way you can’t seem to trust him or the fact that yes, he does know Xander and that you keep trying to make him seem like some kind of person that doesn’t know how the life goes,” Bruce said as he slid on a jacket, buttoning it with simple movements. “Now, I want you to stay away from Xander, knowing that if you go near him again I will strip you of the Bat symbol and will not help you with anything that you need.”

 

“But…!” Barbra cried, eyes wide as she stood up, shuddering at the thought of losing Bruce’s support. They all knew that it was his money that funded their fight against the darkness, his money that paid for their costumes and weapons that they used against the deviants of the night. “Why are you taking his side…?” she asked, flopping back down into the chair she had been sitting in.

 

“Because I was quick to judge him without knowing anything about him. He gave me all of the information that I could want but I wasn’t willing to look under his words like we should have done from day one,” Bruce stated, turning to her and giving her a sharp look. “Should you try to do what you’ve been trying to do again, I will follow through on my threat, and you know I will,” he finished. “If you’ll excuse me, I must leave now. The orphans need me to smooze with people to get them lots of money.”

 

“Yeah, sure…” Barbra muttered, glaring after Bruce as he left, looking very neat in his tux, every inch the playboy that he was called. Those who were close all knew that he played at it, wasn’t actually a playboy despite how many women he had on his arm he had, but he still had a role to play to keep people off of his night time job.

 

Sighing, she sat back and yanked her bandana off of her head, letting her red hair fall free. Barbra was starting to wonder about Bruce and Dick, suddenly both of them worried about her overstepping lines that concerned Xander in ways that they had never worried about before.

 

It was almost as if he had them under a spell, and with the people they fought daily, magic wasn’t out of the question. Who knew with this Alexander Harris? There was just enough information about him to tell her that he was far from the normal civilian and it was looking as if she was the only one to see that.

 

Especially since she knew for a fact that the kid had gone to see the Joker and Harley in Arkham Asylum after they had been caught. The tapes that had been recorded during that meeting had mysteriously been deleted or lost, backups included. Someone had done something to them and she was pissed about that fact. She had wanted to see what those three had talked about but with the tapes gone she had been unable to do so.

 

Shaking her head as she scowled, a low growl escaping, she shoved out of her seat and stalked over to the main computer that they were all connected to. Logging in, she hunted around the computer, trying to figure out what Bruce had been looking up, the programs that he had used and if there were any new files that would answer her questions.

 

She was soon looking at an encrypted file, the only words she could make out being Alexander’s full name and Sunnydale, which she knew to be his home town. There were a few other names such as Oz, Buffy and Willow but not much else. She knew that she wouldn’t find out anything much less break Bruce’s encryption program.

 

It was hopeless, unless she somehow figured out what they kept meaning by having an open mind.

 

She was missing something and it was driving her up a wall.

 


	24. The Truth Behind His Life 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Characters: Xander/Dick  
> Chapter: 24  
> Word count:  
> AN: Let me tell you that when I finish posting this, I will be changing my posting schedule to three times a week due to the sheer LENGTH of my next story, which is a Bleach/Kuroshitsuji story. This shall start on April 21st. Monday and Fridays shall be the crossover while Wednesdays shall have the mini and one shot stories posted then. :D 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“She actually found the file that Bruce had created on me?” Xander asked as he flipped through a large tome before him, reading a passage before writing down something in his own type of short hand. Even Dick found it hard to understand it and Xander had taught it to him so he could read it if he needed to.

 

“Yep. Bruce was amused about it because she had been thryign to break the rather simple code by applying other codes that are a whole lot more complicated,” Dick chuckled as he watched Xander from his place on the couch. He enjoyed the fact that the younger male was perched on a pillow, bare legs stretched out before him as he happily wore a shirt that he had stolen from Dick.

 

“So, what kind of code did he use?” Xander asked as he looked up from the book with curiosity shining in his eyes.

 

“Backwards alphabet,” Dick snorted. Xnader blinked several times before breaking into some heavy snickers.

 

“Oh, that’s good,” Xander got out, wiping his tearing eyes as he shook his head. “So, did she figure it out?” he asked as he stood, tugging the legs of his boxers down before straddling Dick’s waist. He brought his hands up on lean hips, head lying back on the pillow and smirking up at his boyfriend.

 

It had been three months since Xander had moved, two and a half since they had started to date, two months since Xander had started his classes and one since they had first had sex together. Since then, when they weren’t doing class work, Dick wasn’t doing his night time rounds, and Xander wasn’t working on a specialized database, they were together doing something. Anything.

 

It worked for them and added another layer to their relationship.

 

“No and Bruce won’t tell her what the code is either. It’s really ticking her off because she can’t make a copy of the file and Bruce made sure that she can’t get into it either anymore,” Dick told him as his hands stroked down Xander’s thigh before sliding upwards to slide up and under the boxer shorts.

 

His fingers brushed the curve of the sweet ass, his lover smirked down as his fingers teased Dick’s stomach. “I just bet it pisses her off,” Xander chuckled as he leant down to brush their lips together.

 

“Oh does it ever. On top of that, you make it very hard for her to spy on you, what with those protection spells all around you,” Dick replied as he gripped lean hips, rolling up to press against the others ass.

 

Xander hummed and shifted so that they could rub together ever so slightly, before pressing down more firmly so their lengths came into contact. They both let out soft moans, rocking against each other, Dick initiating a kiss with Xander as they started to tease over skin.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Xander gasped lowly, eyes half lidded as he nipped at Dick’s tongue.

 

“Don’t I always?” came the chuckled reply, Dick grabbing Xander’s ass with a leer. In return, the younger male rocked his hips down, rubbing them together firmly.

 

“Be a good boy and I’ll make you really enjoy yourself,” Xander promised, Dick groaning at the promise that dripped from his voice. Smirking, he sat up and pulled his shirt off, leaving him in nothing more than his boxers as he dropped the shirt to the floor. Standing up off the couch, he cocked an eyebrow. “Gonna lay there or are you going to get undressed for me?”

 

Dick was quick to scramble up and strip out of his clothes before Xander pushed him back over onto the couch, making him lay back. Watching as his lover dug out a condom and bottle of lube, he reached down to stroke himself, thumb swiping over the tip before his hand slid back down again. Xander watched as he clasped the condom package between his teeth, straddling Dick’s thighs once more.

 

Smirking down at him, the younger male plucked the package from between his teeth and dropped it onto the chest before him. “Keep that handy would you?” Xander asked, Dick nodding his head quickly as he shifted under the other. In return, Xander slipped down so he could rest between his legs, fingers curled around Dick’s prick and bottle of lube nearby.

 

Lowering his head, his tongue slid out over the underside of the cock before him, just teasing with the tip of his tongue and avoiding the heat much to his lover’s dislike. Xander teased Dick into a growling mess of need, his hips twitching upwards any time his mouth came near the head.

 

“Fuck, Xan…” Dick moaned, Xander chuckling before finally taking the cock into his mouth, giving it a solid suck when he had slid down as far as he could. The prone man groaned and let his head flump back against the pillow under his head.

 

Smirking, as he could with his mouth full, Xander started to gently work his mouth over Dick. His hand played over what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, adding to what he was doing with his mouth. He slowly pulled off with one last lick to the leaking tip, licking his lips with a smirk as he crawled upwards to rest his hips on Dick’s thighs.

 

Waving the bottle, he said, “Stretch me open and fuck me silly, my dear Dick.”

 

Dick smirked once more up at the man sitting on hip and took the bottle from him. Popping the top, he slicked his fingers, rubbing together to warm the lube up before his hand reached for his lover’s entrance, rubbing at it. The ring relaxed easily, letting him slide two fingers into Xander, getting a moan as he rocked backwards into them.

 

“Fuck yes,” Dick grunted as the fingers worked to open his lover for his length. Spreading them apart, he worked a third finger into the opening ring of muscles, hissing lowly as Xander squeezed and rolled back into them.

 

“We don’t have time to play, remember? We have another ball to attend for Bruce,” Xander breathlessly said, his chocolate eyes dark and lusty.

 

“Damn it, you’re right.” With that, Dick worked faster to stretch Xander for him as the other man ripped open the condom package and removed it from the foil.

 

Reaching down so he could grasp the base of Dick’s prick and slide the condom down with a smirk, Xander took the bottle and poured a bit of the slick substance over him. Using one hand to spread the lube over the covered cock, he hissed as Dick pulled his fingers free and drew him to hover over his length. Pressing the tip of his cock to the stretched entrance, he slowly pulled the cross dresser down, filling him once again.

 

Xander moaned softly and let his head drop back with the burn, rocking his hips slowly before rolling them and starting to move up and down over his lover. They gasped and moaned as they moved together, Xander with his head dropped back and Dick watching with avid eyes, hands squeezing and stroking the sinful hips that moved over him.

 

It wasn’t long before Dick was reaching to stroke the leaking length of his lover in time with his thrusts upwards. Xander growled as he opened his eyes and looked down at him, falling over the edge with a groan, slicking the stroking hand. The prone male was quick to follow after, arching up as he slammed into the tightening body one last time before he came into the condom.

 

The two collapsed together onto the couch, panting as they started to come down from their respective highs. Xander was the first of them to move, sitting up and reaching between his legs tor gasp the base of the condom as he slowly pulled off of Dick’s length.

 

“Do you have to move?” Dick complained as his lover pulled off the condom and tied it off to toss it.

 

“Yes, because I need to take a very hot shower to walk normally and to get the lube off of me,” Xander husked, dropping a kiss onto Dick’s lips. Standing up, he left the man lounging as he headed for the bathroom, dropping the used condom into a waste basket.

 

Dick watched with a smirk playing on his lips.


	25. The Truth Behind His Life 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Chapter: 25  
> Characters: McNeils, Xander  
> Word count: 1,121  
> AN: Sorry about being late (again) but here you go.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Sitting down across from McNeils, Xander crossed his legs and lent back in his chair, eyes gazing at the man as he tapped neon green nails on the file that the psychiatrist had handed over. “His court sentence is for six life sentences, parole hearings every five years, this being a slim to none possibility of happening. And he shall serve it here under your careful eye,” he finally said.

 

“Exactly. This is due to his fluctuating needs for medication. Unlike others, he can’t always have the same dosage day to day,” McNeils said, Xander once more opening the file to read over the provided information.

 

According to the notes, Joker usually knew how bad his day would be and would tell McNeils so that his food could be laced properly. Should it get better or worse between means, Joker could either tell one of the guards, who would then tell McNeils, or eat a snack laced with said drugs. Outside of that, he would have a computer built into a wall and a desk so he could write out how his life had gone with such an extreme mental unbalance.

 

He would also be doing one on one therapy with McNeils himself Mondays and Thursdays at three for an hour. Once Harley and Joker were legally married, they would be given a specialized series of cells that had been put together that was being built at the moment. Harley, somehow, someway, helped Joker keep sane and could cook and dose her lover in the cell. They would be able to live in an actual apartment, so to speak, and continue their life semi-normally.

 

“They would be well taken cared of, that’s for sure,” Xander finally mused, sitting back once more. He crossed his legs, McNeils watching the move with an appreciative look.

 

He knew that the young cross dresser had a close lover and was the only child of Joker, but he could still appreciate the long body that was made soft and sweet by the clothes that he wore. Xander didn’t mind but he had warned him not to try anything.

 

“They’ll be able to be moved into their new holdings in the next couple of months. They’ll also have access to any accounts that they have, but everything will be heavily monitored,” McNeils continued, frowning lightly at the other as he stared at the file. “Audio only in the bedroom, I promise. None of us want to see those two fuck.”

 

“Oh my God,” Xander muttered and rubbed at his face. “Parental dick, man, not something I need to remember. Anyways, it’s good that they will be well taken cared of,” he continued, closing the folder and handing it over. McNeils handed over a thicker folder, which Xander tucked away into his ladies briefcase.

 

“They will be. Thank you for coming in for this meeting,” McNeils said, the two standing and shaking hands. Xander was walked out before McNeils walked back into Arkham Asylum just as Xander’s phone went off.

 

“Who can that be?” Xander asked as he dug out his phone, answering it with a furrowed eyebrow at the sight of Angel’s name on his ID. “Angel? What I the world are you doing calling me this early in the day?” he asked in greeting.

 

“Apparently the numbers that the police had for you is old, so they had to come to me to deliver some news,” Angle replied as Xander unlocked his truck and climbed in. once he was settled, he switched ears.

 

“What news?” he asked, tossing his briefcase to the side and closing the door. Angel cleared his throat as Xander started the truck and turned on the heater. “What?”

 

“Apparently someone went after your parents a few nights ago but they weren’t found until yesterday,” Angel finally said. Xander went stiff in his surprise.

 

He finally cleared his throat. “Really?” he asked. Taking a deep breath at the affirmation, he let his head thump against the head rest. “Well, I knew that they would die eventually but I wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon.”

 

“A Nir’ling got to them on the orders of a wannabe master. She heard that you had left and sent them after them,” Angel told him, the sound of clinking ice on glass filtering to Xander over the phone. “You’re needed to deal with their estate and funeral arrangements.”

 

“Great timing,” Xander moaned as he rubbed a hand over his face. “I’ll talk with Dick and see if I can’t borrow a few extra dollars to round out a plane ticket back.”

 

“So we can expect you in the next couple of days then?” Angel rumbled in his ear.

 

“Yeah, probably. Can you get into the house? Before I left, I gathered the insurance papers up and hid some away. I’m going to need to make a few calls to find out which ones they kept up,” Xander told the vampire.

 

“Spike and Penn already raided your place for every piece of paper and bit of information.” Angel hesitated for a moment before saying “Which was good timing since the girls went and tried to find something that would keep you here in Sunnydale. They were pissed at finding everything gone.”

 

“And the money stash?” Xander asked as he frowned at the bit of news.

 

“Found by Spike and brought over. We’ve played dumb since then,” Angel stated, chuckling lowly. Xander had to smile at that, shaking his head in amusement.

 

“Thanks, Angel, really. I thought you guys had moved to LA though. Why in the world are you still in Sunnydale?” Xander asked.

 

Angel chuckled before answering. “We were in LA, actually moved there last week. But when we got the call we came right back to make sure you had the needed back up for this shit.”

 

“I see,” Xander hummed as a soft smile pulled at his lips. “Thanks, Angel. I’ll call you with my plan times and when I get there, not only am I going to deal with my parent’s estate, but also with Buffy and Willow.”

 

“Be careful. There’s commandos running around,” Angel warned. Xander’s eyes went cold.

 

The tone he said his next words in sent chills down Angel’s spine. “Then I’ll just have to take care of them to if I have time.” With a few more details back and forth, Xander hunt up and drove back home, mind whirling. Once at the condo, he told Dick what was going on as he started to pack.

 

He only stopped to kiss his lover when Dick told him that Bruce would be happy to loan them the private jet. They were soon on their way three hours later, Xander in deep thought.


	26. The Truth Behind His Life 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Batman/Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
> Chapter: 26  
> Characters: Xander, Dick, Willow, Joyce, Giles, Angel, Penn, Spike  
> Word count: 1,542  
> AN: And we see the smack down finally. I am seriously going to do a full on real chapter story for this plot. I swear.
> 
> Just need to finish other things to.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

After arriving in Sunnydale, Xander and Dick had gone to Angel’s mansion and set up their room, falling into bed to sleep away their jet lag before getting up. Angel, Spike and Penn had all headed to the magic shop to warn everyone that he and Dick would be there soon once it got dark enough to run to their car, leaving them to meander through the falling night.

 

“You were right about Sunnydale,” Dick said musingly, hands shoved into his pockets. Xander had one hand looped through his boyfriend’s arm and was sweeping his eyes back and forth as he made a questioning sound. “It’s very pretty and simple on the visual surface but under that there is this rot, seething and trying to control everything.”

 

“The portal, which is under the school library, has had time to spread its evil through the town before it’s stopped by the holy land,” Xander explained as they passed by the only night time coffee and doughnut shop. “There’s a sect of specially trained priests and knights who come every so often and add fresh blessings to the land. The Mayor couldn’t stop them from doing so.”

 

“Well then, that’s good,” Dick snorted lowly as he smiled and shook his head. They were soon standing before the Magic Box, staring at the display in the window. Xander twitched his barely floor length skirt before making sure that his hair and shirt was smoothed down. “Come on, let’s go deal with the banshees and Giles. I want to get it over with so we can go home and break in that new kitchen table that you bought. Which, by the way, is gorgeous.”

 

“ Alfred suggested it when I asked,” Xander admitted, reaching out to push the door open, the couple stepping inside. He looked around with a raised eyebrow, amusement dancing on his lips, taking in the atmosphere of the shop. “Well, it reads as a stereotypical magic shoppe,” he chuckled.

 

“Yeah. Man, I’m starting to miss Gotham already,” Dick sighed, shaking his head.

 

“With all of its psychotic criminals, minor gangs that annoy the poor, over worked police force and the little old ladies that would prefer to smack you than accept your help?” Xander asked before bursting into laughter, Dick grinning widely.

 

“Good lord, what is all the ruckus out here?” Giles asked as he came out from the back room, cleaning his glasses. “Xander? Is that really you?” he asked, sliding his glasses back onto his face.

 

“Hey there, Giles,” Xander greeted after he had gotten himself back under control. “Giles, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend and lover, Dick Grayson. Dick, this is a good friend, Rupert Giles,” he introduced, the two men shaking hands. “Is everyone here?”

 

“Yes, they are. Joyce also came even though she hasn’t been feeling very well lately,” Giles said, Xander and Dick exchanging concerned looks.  “They’re all in the back.” Xander was quick to drag his lover into the back, finding Joyce rubbing at her head with a pinched look on her face.

 

“Joyce, what’s wrong?” Xander asked as he rushed over, kneeling down before her and grasping her hands in his own.

 

“Oh, just a little headache, Xander,” Joyce said, curling her fingers around his with a small smile.

 

“Mrs. Summers, my name is Dick Grayson and I’m dating Xander now. Do you mind if I take a look at you?” Dick asked, pulling up a chair to sit down next to her.

 

“Oh, I’m fine but if it’ll put your worry to rest, you may,” Joyce chuckled, smiling at the two young men.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Buffy screeched as she came out of the storage room in the back. Xander stood up and glared at her, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“His name is Dick and he’s with me. Now sit down, Buffy. And don’t think I don’t see you, Willow Rosenburg. You sit your ass down to. We have things to talk about,” he snapped. Buffy and Willow were quick to sit down, their eyes wide as they watched Xander turn back to Dick and Joyce.

 

“Now, Mrs. Summers…”

 

Joyce broke in with, “Call me Joyce, please.” Dick smiled and nodded his head.

 

“I can do that. Now, Joyce, these headaches, do they happen often?” he asked.

 

“Nearly every day actually. But I’ve been under so much stress I just thought that’s what it was,” Joyce replied, blinking at the gentle touches to her head and neck.

 

“Do they start in one place just as a full on throbbing?” Dick asked, checking Joyce’s eyes with a frown on his lips.

 

“They start around here,” Joyce said, pointing to a spot high up on her head, “and then radiate from there.”

 

“That’s not good is it, Dick?” Xander asked as he laced his fingers with Joyce’s. Dick sighed and rubbed at his face.

 

“I have a friend that I want you to go see tomorrow. I’ll have a car service pick you up in the morning,” Dick stated, pulling out his phone. “I want to make sure it’s not a tumor or something worse. He’ll probably want to keep you for a few days to, so make sure you pack and have someone to watch your store.”

 

“Oh dear,” Joyce breathed, rubbing at her mouth, Xander hugging her close with soft sounds of comfort. Dick stood and moved to call his friend, setting up a full array of tests for Joyce, noticing that Buffy and Willow didn’t look too devastated. Once he got off of his phone, he rejoined the group, Giles coming to sit on Joyce’s other side.

 

“So, you have your first test at one tomorrow afternoon. He said we probably caught it early enough that it’ll be an in and out surgery with follow up care if it is a tumor,” he told her, getting a thankful smile from Joyce.

 

“I don’t like it,” Buffy grumped. Xander sighed and patted Joyce’s hand before standing up and turning to face her.

 

“Elizabeth Summers, you will shut the fuck up and open those damn ears. If it is a tumor, Joyce going to LA is a good thing. It means that we can make sure it’s not something even more serious and your spoiled Cali princess attitude is not welcomed now any more then it was when I first met you,” he snarled, his eyes snapping.

 

“Who do you think you are? You’re nothing but the Zeppo! A normal human who can’t do shit,” Buffy snarled back. “I’m the Slayer and what I say goes!”

 

“Oooh, so very scary, but you’re not The Slayer, you’re just a slayer,” Dick drawled. “Oh yes, Xander told me everything that has been going on around here before he left. You see, according to the tomes that I’ve seen, since you died and a new Slayer was called in your place, you are nothing but back up and your death won’t call a new slayer,” he continued, looking bored with her hissy fit. He noticed that the three vampires were watching from near the back door, everyone else watching the three carefully.

 

“You’re nothing to,” Buffy snorted, eyeing Dick and mourning the fact that he was gay and fucking Xander. “Just a normal, boring human who would get in my way.”

 

“Not true. I’ve had more training then you have. In Gotham, you either know how to fight or you die a really hard death. I learned how to fight,” Dick stated. “I’ve seen video of your fights and despite your strength, your fighting skills are lacking. I’ve gone toe to toe with guys like Killer Crock and the Joker, and I came out of them winning despite my aches and pains. So, tell me, little girl, am I that normal now?” he asked, standing up with fire burning in his eyes.

 

“And let me set you straight on a few more things, Buffy. I’m so far from normal that it’s not even funny,” Xander stated, sitting down and crossing his legs. “You see, I was adopted by the Harris’. My mother came from a long line up of mediums, seers and witches, all of that history passing on to me. Yes, I practice magic and I have since I discovered a how to book on rituals. Yes, I hid it from everyone but Jesse. It was my secret because I wanted to learn without any influences.”

 

“Then why did spells go awry around you?” Giles asked, Xander just smiling in return.

 

“Because either I didn’t want the magic done to me, or Willow here messed up or speed over a step,” Xander told him. “I also know how to fight but because of the glamour I wore, it made it hard for me to do so,” he continued. “Now that I dropped it, I can fight just fine. For that matter, I spar with Dick often enough that I’ve learned new things. Buffy, you are not amazing. All you are is a super strong girl with now skills.”

 

“Wanna tell us why you went into the Harris house by the way?” Dick asked the dumbstruck blond. Angel, Spike and Penn all snickered lowly while Giles and Joyce glared at the girls.


	27. The Truth Behind His Life 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Chapter: 27  
> Characters: Xander, Dick, Lawyer  
> Word count: 1,052  
> AN: Another chapter. I shall be posting the very last chapter on the 18th! And then, I shall be posting chapter 1 of my new chapter story on the 21st. Remember, that story is LONG so I need to post it twice a week. Monday’s and Fridays.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

They were sitting before a lawyer that was stuttering and shifting through his papers, eyes shooting up to look at them every so often. Xander smirked boredly as he crossed his legs, foot twitching every so often as he remember just why the lawyer was so nervous. The man had leered at him the moment he and his lover had met him, and Dick had growled much like a vampire before staking his claim by wrapping his arm around his lover’s waist and pulling him close.

 

“Stop stuttering, Mr. Ranil,” Xander drawled finally, uncrossing before recrossing his legs. Ranils’ eyes widened at the move as he swallowed heavily, Dick smirking as he trailed his fingers over his lover’s knee. “Can we please go over the will and their estate now? I have a buyer for their home once I’m done with it.”

 

“Yes, of course,” Ranils said, clearing his throat as he shuffled the papers around before him. “Your parents, Tony and Jessica Harris, left everything they owned to you, one Alexander Lavelle Harris. This includes six different life insurance policies, which I’m sure that you have, the house and a storage unit.”

 

“I dislike liars,” Xander sighed lowly. “Eight life insurance policies, four for each of them, two storage units, two cars, the house and half of a rental home from my mother. Dick did some research for me on our way here,” he continued. Ranils could see that he wasn’t dealing with an idiot as he had been lead to believe and knew that if the young man wanted to, he could ruin his career with one complaint to someone high up in his agency.

 

“Do continue, but don’t try to lie to us this time, huh?” Dick suggested as his fingers slipped further upwards Xander’s legs, getting an indulgent look from his mate.

 

“Right, of course,” Ranils said, once more shuffling his papers as he shifted in his seat before the couple. “Ah, the life insurance, all of the things that they owned and so on is yours. They tried to state that you had to live here but I was able to get them not to push the point since you would more than likely just leave without burying them or just take it to court and win that case.”

 

“Good thing that you did,” Xander said, lacing his fingers with Dick’s and looking at his lover. “Later, Dick.”

 

“Ruin all my fun,” Dick chuckled, leaning over to steal a long kiss from him. Ranils swallowed again at the arousing sight before him.

 

“Always,” Xander purred before he turned back to the lawyer, getting a strained smile. “Please continue on.”

 

“Yes, will, I need you to fill out this paperwork so the will can be fulfilled, please,” Ranils told them, handing over a fat pile of papers. Xander took it and Dick moved closer to him, the two bending their heads down over the papers.

 

As each piece of paper was read over, picked apart by the two and discussed, Xander signed with Dick signing as the witness. Ranils allowed himself to relax, thinking that they would miss the clauses that had been tucked in. He was sitting back, handing them to Dick. He suddenly went stiff, his eyes widening as the couple continued to go through the pages and sign. Several more pieces were removed and set aside, unsigned.

 

“Okay now. So before I hand these over, we need you to answer our questions,” Dick stated, tapping the pile of unsigned papers.

 

“Very well,” Ranils replied, swallowing at the icy grin on Xander’s face, brown eyes cold enough to turn his body into ice.

 

“Where did the soul clauses for not only mine, but all those who are connected to me, come from?” Xander purred, eyes flashing before icing over some more. “Mind you, if you think Buffy and Willow are dangerous, they have nothing on Bruce, Dick, Selena Kyle, and Joker and Harely,” he cooed. “Not to mention Giles.”

 

“I was told to. Someone had found out about my lover and I can’t have my wife find out about him until the divorce is final next week,” Ranils whimpered, rubbing his hands together as he shrank into himself.

 

“Who told you to? If it’s who I think it is, I’ll be telling a few very key people about it,” Dick rumbled.

 

“Wolfram and Hart. They sent a heavy hitter to make sure I put it in,” the lawyer stated, digging around in the drawer, pulling out a card and handing it over to the two lovers, his hands shaking heavily. Xander glanced at it as he took it, making a note o f the name before he tucked it away into his purse.

 

“Alright now. Here’s what I need you do for me. You will hold back the will until all the papers on your divorce are filed and solid, the divorce finalized. Once that is done, you will come to Gotham with your lover and contact me here,” Dick stated, handing Ranils a business card with his name and number on it. “I will help you and him get new jobs. If you should need it, I’ll get you help with your wife.”

 

After they were done with the talks about what Ranils’ was to do, the two lover’s finished the paperwork to deal with the will, the lawyer tucking them away into a fully locked drawer, Xander warding it for the man with a smile. Once that was done, Xander and Dick left the lawyer’s office for the funeral home to set up the funeral and memorial service for Xander’s parents, leaving Ranils’ to slump in his chair.

 

Ranils’ sat in his office, hand over his face as he slowly took deep breaths, calming his heart beat as he rethought about what he had been told about the man who had just been in his office. He had been told by not only the lawyer from Wolfram and Hart that Alexander Harris was an idiot, but by his friends to. But from what he had seen, the young man was far from stupid and knew how to spot things that most didn’t catch.

 

Taking a deep breath to stem back the tears, he reached out and called his lover’s with the news about their new lives once the divorce was done.


	28. The Truth Behind His Life 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Chapter: 28   
> Characters: Dick, Xander  
> Word count: 1,336  
> AN: Sorry about being late, but here is this chapter and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Sitting in his chair, his legs crossed as he gazed out of the window of the study that they had turned into a business office, Xander mused over what he had seen and heard at the funeral of his parents.

 

He had worn a simple, dark nave suit that Dick had bought him while his lover had worn a matching one in support. Buffy, Willow and Giles had all come, the girl’s trying to glare at him as he simple stood next to his lover. Giles had actually invited him and Dick over for dinner sometime before they left for Gotham once more.

 

Sighing, Xander rubbed at his face before standing up and grabbing his soda cup. He was intent on relaxing and if that meant enough junk food and soda to send him to the gym or out for a run, so be it. Grabbing a bag of chips, some snack cakes and pouring a fresh cup of soda, he padded towards the study once more. Dick watched him with a smirk on his lips in some amusement as he closed his laptop.

 

He knew what his lover was going to do and wanted to join him in doing it, but he also had a few e-mails to get through before he could do so. Sighing, Dick opened his laptop once more and stared at the e-mail that Bruce had sent, asking about how things were going on while they were in Sunnydale.

 

He rubbed at his lips and reached out to start typing his reply out. Dick started with the lawyer and what he had set up for the man and his lover once the divorce was done. He continued on to talk about how welcoming their arrival had been and started to go over his observations of those people he had met.

 

Buffy was a California Princess despite her destiny that she often sneered at. He had noticed that she used the fact that she was the Slayer to her advantage, or tried to anyways. She usually tried to do it in regards to Xander, her words subtly mocking of his training and skills. Xander had put a stop to that rather quickly enough by tossing her around much to Dick’s amusement. She had stopped talking to him for the most part, much to their pleasure.

 

Willow was starting to annoy him though, all things considered. She just kept on trying to find out information out on him and hack his personal computer which had prompted him to send a virus that had changed all of her various passwords ton an insult of some kind. She was still trying and seemed intent on the fact that she would always know what was best for Xander. Dick was toying with the thought of sending her a rabbit virus the next time she tried something.

 

He wrote out a piece to Bruce about that thought and asked him what type of rabbit should be used if he did.

 

He moved on to the talk about the three vampires that had arrived the night before to speak with Dick about Wofram and hard, and what they could do about the hell born lawyers.

 

Dick had been rather amused by how much the three vampires had nearly doted on Xander without crossing a line of annoyance with him. His lover had told him that he and any connected to him was considered to be family and marked as such, thus the fact that they tended to touch both of them quite a bit.

 

Penn seemed especially fond of Xander, calling him ‘little one’ often and saying that Dick was blessed by God to have such a beautiful light in his life. He had to agree with the Puritan vampire on that part.

 

Spike was an arrogant bastard with a cockney accent that slipped sometimes, but he also had a very large soft spot for his lover’s and Xander. The blond vampire was exceedingly protective of the young human, having taught him how to protect himself and also gave him all of the knowledge that can be useful in his fights. Spike was, at the least, considerate enough to open a window whenever he smoked or went down into the basement pouring the day they had been there.

 

Angel…well Angel was a bit harder to read. The oldest vampire tended to either brood or snark back and forth with Xander. It usually went something like he brooded until he was knocked out of his brooding by some smartass comment from Xander. To an untrained eye, the two hated each other, but to Dick, they were brother’s enjoying each other’s company.

 

Angel was smart but brooded much too often so Xander had taken it upon himself to break his habit so he could use those smarts. Dick liked the guy either way.

 

Finally he spoke of Giles, the Watcher of Buffy and owner of The Magic Box. Dick hummed slightly as he contemplated what to say about the man as Xander walked into the dining room, staring at his cell phone with pursed lips.

 

“What’s wrong?” Dick asked, looking up from his laptop, eyes blinking at the look on his mate’s face.

 

“Giles just called about dinner,” Xander said, his voice concerned.

 

“What about it?” Dick prompted, wondering what had just gone on.

 

“Apparently, Buffy and Willow threw a fit on his apartment and destroyed his kitchen. They are now working at The Magic Box for commissions to pay off the money for the repairs so we’re going to be eating here instead.” Xander shook his head and looked at the touch screen once more. “He’ll be bringing the dinner and cooking it after he picks up a new oven and a new stovetop at the appliance store,” he continued, looking up at his lover.

 

“What else has gotten to you?” Dick asked, smirking as Xander rolled his eyes.

 

“The fact that Buffy and Willow both willfully destroyed a kitchen isn’t enough?” Xander asked, sarcasm dripping from the words. “Giles is thinking of selling out to Anya and moving but he doesn’t have an idea as to where. He was considering for a while going to England but he really doesn’t want to deal with the Watcher’s Council daily if he did.”

 

“Well, Bruce is looking for a new guy to run his National History Museum.  Preferably one that knows how to work for demons and to get them to work for the museum themselves,” Dick said after a moment, getting a smirk from Xander. “Comes with a very nice, secure apartment, a lovely pension plan and a space to open a store if he so wishes to,” he continued.

 

“I suppose I’ll have to tell Giles once you get an answer from Bruce that says that he would like Giles to work with him,” Xander hummed before going back to his junk food and movies.

 

Dick smirked, knowing that he would be getting very lucky later that night before he returned to his e-mail to Bruce.

 

He told his mentor and friend about Giles and how he had been Buffy’s Watcher, making mistakes according to his training as said Watcher, but having gotten better over the years. He told him about his work history and what had just happened, suggesting he hire and move Giles to Gotham due to his work history with demons and the magical community.

 

Dick also added that Giles was more of a father to Xander than the one that they had just buried in the ground. He knew that would hit his adoptive father more than anything else.

 

Sitting back as his e-mail, encrypted and sealed, winged off to Bruce, Dick stretched out his back and stood up. He walked into the study and flopped down onto the couch next to his lover, pulling him close. He would wait for his answers, get Bruce’s observations, and then get laid later that night. Despite the funeral, they had had a good day after all.


	29. The Truth Behind His Life 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truth Behind His Life  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman  
> Chapter: 29  
> Characters: Xander/Dick  
> Word count: 850  
> AN: Ahhh, the very last one! *cries* But, rejoice in that I will start posting a new story on Monday. :D Enjoy you guys.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

“Gotham,” Xander mused as he stroked up Isis’ back and getting purred at for, “is much more my home then Sunnydale had ever been.” Looking down, he smiled at the vibrant green eyes that blinked up at him in contententment. “What does that say about me?”

 

“That despite your parentage, you’re to light for Sunnydale and all of the writhing evil that hides just beneath the surface,” Selena stated as she came around the couch, gazing at the man she had given up as a young woman all of those years ago. “I see you picked up my talent for breaking and entering.”

 

“My boyfriend says that I’m a natural at it actually,” Xander said, continuing to stroke over Isis’ fur.

 

“Dating a criminal?” came the question as she set her purse down on a side table and kicked off her shoes.

 

Xander shook his head in answer. “No, a security expert actually. Dick works as a civilian contractor for security companies now days. He’s paid to break into buildings, houses and the such, find the weak points and report them so the companies can cover them. He also reports on weaknesses in systems,” he told her with a smile. “He’s quite good at it.”

 

“Dick…Dick Grayson right?” Selena asked, both of them dancing around what she had really asked. There was every chance that someone was listening in on their conversation and they did not want anyone to know just who Nightwing was.

 

“Impressive,” Selena chuckled, eyeing her cat and pouting at her. “What? Not going to greet me?” she asked. Isis just purred at her in response, making Xander chuckle as he scratched behind her ears. “Traitor.”  


“She just likes me for my nails,” Xander said, feeling clawless kneading happening on his thighs. “Those claws had better stay sheathed, otherwise I’m taking you to the vet to remove them. This skirt is brand new, cat.”

 

Selena looked over Xander’s choice of outfit and had to admit that he looked good in dark purple. He was wearing a long skirt that was full and reminded her much of a Gypsy’s dancing skirt along with a simple, loose shirt. Both were a rich, dark purple, much like her outfit that she wore as Catwoman.

 

“You look very good. Better than the pictures that I had seen of you when you first got here,” Selena mused, taking in the healthy, happy glow of her child.

 

“Surprising what a few months and a proper relationship can do for a guy,” Xander hummed, shrugging one shoulder with a rueful smile. “Not only am I away from those that dragged me down and made it seem as if I wasn’t anything but a normal human, but I am doing great with school.” He paused before smiling once more. “But the thing about regular humans are that they are far from normal.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Selena asked, curious about what Xander was talking about.

 

Xander placed Isis aside with one last stroke to her head before walking over to the window, staring down at the street. “Every day, normal people do not so normal things. A fireman runs into a fire just to save a dog because a child cries for it. A police officer tries to talk a suspect down so he doesn’t want to hurt another human being even though they are putting their own lives in dangers way.” He turned to look at his mother with a sweet smile. “Everywhere, doctors and nurses are saving lives while a mother gently cleans the cut her child gained learning how to walk or run or ride a bike.”

 

“I see,” Selena breathed, her eyes widening as she stood up.

 

“Selena, everyday so called normal people do amazing things and do it without expecting so much as a thank you in return,” Xander hummed. “They give up days off, holidays and miss important days. Yet Buffy and Willow expect to be considered special and amazing, and if you don’t, you’re nothing to them. It took me three years and speaking with Dick to realize this and to grow past the childish behavior of my childhood and my teenage years.”

 

Selena walked up to him and cupped his cheeks between her hands. “My sweet light, you are all grown up and I missed it all.”

 

“Not all grown up. I still have much to learn in life and so much growing left to do,” Xander promised with a gentle look on his face. “You gave me a chance to live a normal life, a chance to find my place without the taint of your life, then and now. And I can only thank you for that, both you and Jack.”

 

“Yes, you’re right. I have much to give you and much to teach you yet,” Selena sniffed, Xander wiping off a tear.

 

“Yes, moving to Gotham was the best thing I could have ever done for myself,” Xander chuckled, both of them looking out of the window as the Bat family sailed by, making them both smile. “So very freeing to be here.”


End file.
